Ramen Gone Astray
by Tobmaster
Summary: Naruto, age 18, has come to find the most horrendous moment of his life has come: there is no more ramen! What is worse is his ramen seems to have had a negative effect on his maturing process. Now that it's gone, what are these new feelings he has?
1. Darkness Falls on Konoha

Greetings all! I know I promised I would return late summer/early fall, but something came up and there was a new story born.

Dmygo, (you know the author that does the (Na) and (Hh) in front of the lines said by their respective persons in a script like manner?) offered up a challenge for me to write out a story under the concept: What if Naruto had certain urges uncovered when ramen disappeared in Konoha? This sounded like an interesting concept and I agreed to writing it, but then he decided he liked the concept as well and offered a different kind of challenge, we are each to write a story on this topic. It was intended to be a comedy based story with romance and at least two fighting scenes (just so we each get in some practice of running action scenes) and rated M for content not intended for young audiences. We started writing May 28 and the deadline is July 9 for our write off. We are only allowed five chapters of any length (A pairing for Naruto is to be undecided until mostly at the end, but we all know the stories I write, so it won't be a secret) and just for fun we decided the winner would be the one with the most reviews, although I don't care about that, much.

Since this story has some more unusual circumstances it won't strictly adhere to my rules I have created for myself (see profile) but no one here will care since most think I'm a bit silly for holding onto some of my views, but who cares, this is a fictional story, just let it roll!

* * *

Summary: Naruto finds out that the main source of food he has been eating for years has mysteriously vanished and with Ichiraku's closed, for a well needed vacation, there isn't a single person that can make ramen. Is ramen truly harmless to a human body, or does it contain something that affects the usual maturing process? Find out as an 18 year old Naruto goes through ramen withdrawal. 

I know it is supposed to be comedic, but I don't think it turned out as funny as a comedy should, but even if I get one good laugh from you somewhere in the story, I'll call it mission accomplished. Expect longer time for updates on this one than the others I have written, but you will definately see one every week so I can make the deadline.

* * *

Now just for something interesting... 

Wanderer: 41318 words - 18 chapters - 156 reviews - 49564 hits - 8 c2 adds - 58 favorited - 59 on alert

Walking the Line Between Life and Death: 41363 words - 15 Chapters - 149 reviews - 55538 hits - 20 c2 adds - 89 favorited - 104 on alert

Up From The Shadows: 88158 words - 17 chapters - 230 reviews - 52500 hits - 22 c2 adds - 88 favorited - 102 on alert

Naruto's Vixen: 70410 words - 13 chapters - 127 reviews - 57740 hits - 26 c2 adds - 132 favorited - 132 on alert

Convergence: 7804 words - 1 chapter - 7 reviews - 517 hits - 3 c2 adds - 2 favorited - 1 on alert

* * *

I thank all of you readers out there that have enjoyed my stories so far and I hope to continue seeing them come in. I am over joyed that I have so many people checking on stories, and this doesn't even take into account the over 100 Author alerts and Author favorites I have been put on, each, once again thank you all, and a special thanks goes out to all the other authors out there, if it wasn't for you guys, I never would have written a single thing. (Actually the first story I came across was DameWren's Two Halves and that was what drew me into the Naruto fanfiction world where I found hundreds of great stories, but unfortunately there were twice as many bad ones.)

Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto or make money off this story

* * *

Chapter 1 – Darkness Falls on Konoha

* * *

It was a perfect beginning to another wonderful day in Konoha. The birds were chirping happily as the village's ninja were waking from their restful slumber for another day of risking their lives, which never discouraged them one bit from their chosen profession. It was all shaping up to be the best day anyone could ever imagine, that was until the most horrific event to ever be conjured up by Kami himself befell the village. 

"WHAT!?! ARE YOU KIDDING? YOU CAN'T BE GOING ON VACATION!" Screamed our favorite knuckleheaded ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Naruto is one of Konoha's best shinobi despite the fact that he still carries the lowest ninja title of genin and a nine tailed fox demon inside him. Nearly two years ago Naruto made his presence felt in Konoha again as he returned from his 3 year training mission with the legendary perverted sannin, Jiraiya, and immediately started missions that brought him in close contact with nearly all members of Akatsuki who were after the fox he carried. Luckily for everyone, the Akatsuki leader died of a rare disease and what was left of the organization disbanded since they had no idea what his plans for the bijou were. Due to this lucky occurrence, Konoha has enjoyed a time of great peace since the sound village disappeared after the rumor that Orochimaru died at the hands of Sasuke, a traitor of Konoha bent on killing his brother Itachi. 

Socially Naruto has grown up being hated by the village with no one to show him the proper way to live since he was an orphan, but after ninja academy, he actually found friends. The one person Naruto would like to know better is his long time childhood crush Sakura.

Sakura is a renown medic nin under the direct tutelage of the Hokage, Tsunade, another of the sannin. She has an energetic personality and a harsh temper that Naruto has been acquainted with more than he can remember, but despite her constant lack of interest, Naruto keeps asking her out. The funniest part of Naruto's social life is that he tries so desperately to get a girl's attention that he doesn't even notice another young girl by the name of Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata is a member of the main branch and heiress to the Hyuuga clan, but unbeknownst to Naruto, she has the biggest crush on him; actually it's more like infatuation. Hinata is a very shy and timid girl that Naruto only sees as a decent ninja and a bit weird since he hasn't caught onto why she always seems to stutter and faint whenever he is around. If Naruto wasn't dense, he could easily have a perfect girl that would love him unconditionally, but between her head always in the sand and his in the clouds, they just can't meet eye to eye. As for the rest of the Konoha 11, minus one because of Sasuke's betrayal, everything is business as usual as they go about their ninja duties.

Well now that we are all caught up; let's see what our 18 year old ninja was yelling about.

* * *

"Yes Naruto, it is about time that we head out and see the country for a while. It will only be for about two to three months, I'm sure you can handle that." assured a squinting old man. 

"I don't think I can old man. I went three years without it and it nearly caused my death!"

"Now Naruto, I don't think it is that bad."

"No it is! I can't live with out Ichiraku's RAMEN!" Teuchi, the owner of the said ramen stand, just smiled at him as he loaded his daughter Ayame's luggage into the small horse drawn coach.

"Don't worry, you still have that instant ramen. I know it won't be anywhere near mine, but it should at least get you through. When we return I'll even let you have your first meal for free, all you can eat." Naruto had tears of joy in his eyes as he sniffled back a childish sob.

"Really?"

"You bet. I have to make it up to my best customer right?" Naruto just nodded and the coach started moving away and out of the village's gate. Naruto continued waving off the pair until they disappeared over the horizon leaving Naruto to fend for himself..

"Alright, time to find me some ramen then. Since I don't have any at home, I'll need to buy some." After Naruto told himself this, he ventured his way to his favorite grocery store to find his lifeline. Naruto wandered down the streets carelessly, with his hands behind his head, until he reached the store. He walked down the same well worn path to the aisle with his precious ramen deciding on what flavor would settle him for the day.

"Hmm, I suppose a couple beef and chicken will do for now." He commented to himself and leaned down to grab the cups, only to find nothing but air. "What the hell!?!" He shouted as he started to frantically look up and down at the empty shelf where the ramen was kept for the past 15 years that he could remember. He looked to his left and saw the standard soups and to the right where the pasta was still kept, but there was noting at all, just empty space where the ramen was kept. Thinking it was just an illusion being placed on him, Naruto placed his hands together and pushed chakra in his body in a way to disrupt even the strongest genjutsu. Opening his eyes again, he saw that it wasn't an illusion.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" He cried out as he fell to his knees in the middle of the aisle in front of the blank space on the shelf. Immediately the owner comes running out to see what the commotion was only to find Naruto on the ground. Naruto suddenly jumped to his feet and held the man by the collar of his shirt and stared into his eyes with pure panic.

"Please tell me you have more, this just can't be happening! You have to have more Ramen!" He shouted while frantically shaking the man until onlookers broke them apart. After readjusting his outfit, the owner looked to Naruto who was still in a panic.

"Sorry, but we are all out. Our next shipment isn't due for another three months since even you don't buy as much as we had in stock in so little amount of time."

"Is there anyway to speed it up?"

"I'm afraid not."

"This can't be happening!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the store, leaving a trail of dust behind as he made his way to the next store. Naruto found exactly the same thing in all the stores in Konoha and reacted much the same in each one. The blonde ninja was now running at top speed into the office of a sleeping Tsunade.

"BAA-CHAN!!!" He screamed causing her to bolt up in her chair sending papers flying while one piece was stuck to her cheek. Quickly grabbing the paper she looked to him with anger in her eyes.

"Quit calling me that brat! Now what is your problem?"

"It's an emergency the worst possible thing has happened; there is no ramen in the entire village! The world is coming to an end, we will all die, there is no hope, the sky is falling…" Naruto would have continued his rant if it wasn't for a hard slap to his face, courtesy of the Hokage.

"Get a hold on yourself, so you are telling me there is no ramen in the village? Where is Ichiraku?"

"He is taking a vacation with Ayame and won't be back for two, maybe three months!"

"Really? So tell me then, how long have you gone without ramen in the past five years?"

"Maybe a week when training with ero-senin because he said that it would stunt my growth, but after that week he let me have ramen at least every other day."

"Well, that is interesting. Unfortunately I can't do anything about your shortage immediately. Comeback tomorrow and I'll have something figured out."

"But…"

"No buts, now go before I throw you out." Naruto hurriedly disappeared since even though he was a powerful ninja, he still couldn't stand up against a pissed off Hokage for too long.

"Shizune! Get Jiraiya's ass in here right away. If he refuses, tell him I will shut down all the bathhouses in Konoha."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade was surprised at just how fast Jiraiya showed up that it almost wasn't possible to arrive so quickly, but I suppose if you threaten his livelihood, he'll come running.

"Jiraiya, I need to ask you about Naruto's training. What happened when he didn't get his ramen?"

"I don't see where that matters." Jiraiya commented angrily.

"It does because Konoha is officially out of Ramen." Jiraiya's face paled as he dropped his precious notebook like it was trash.

"Shit."

"What do you mean 'shit'?"

"Uh, well, you see. Remember when I told you about the first time he went to the four tailed state and nearly killed me? Well, that was done on exactly the tenth day of not eating ramen." Tsunade looked at him unbelievingly, ready to strangle him if he was lying.

"And you relate that to not eating ramen?"

"Have you ever seen what is in that stuff? It isn't meant as a sole source of food. When I said it was stunting his growth, I meant it. For some reason the ingredients in ramen have a natural blocker for testosterone and other stuff that lasts for ten days."

"Wait, so you are telling me that once the ten days are up, Naruto will have a boost in his testosterone levels?"

"Exactly. His anger will be easy to set off and he'll have extremely high sexual desires. What makes it worse is the Kyuubi doubles each of his senses meaning his hormones will be raging to heights unseen. Better yet, the Kyuubi has probably been increasing his testosterone levels just so he seems like a normal teenager."

"So what you're saying is that after ten days Naruto will tear the heads off anyone that crosses him and behave like you around every woman in the village?"

"After ten days, yes. But I would suspect that after 60 to 90 days it would be more like wanting to rip off the heads of anyone that looks at him wrong and possibly, if his desires aren't fulfilled, he may start forcing himself on women. It may be so bad that he will loose himself completely to his primal instincts." Tsunade looked saddened by this and contemplated her options.

"Ok, so we have a little over one month to find lots of ramen or an alternate blocker for his hormones or we are all doomed, correct?"

"Sounds about right, if we can't do that then it is possible to lessen the effects if he fights other ninja and maybe gets a few ladies." HE told her with his perverted side taking over a bit.

"Jiraiya! There is no way I would condone him being with women so cheaply. He isn't you!"

"Got that right, little brat seems to be just perverted enough to make his jutsu but not enough to be affected by it much. How boring." He muttered on his way out of the Hokage's office.

* * *

Naruto was wandering around Konoha aimlessly, like a lost child, with his ramen being gone. He was clearly depressed as he shuffled his sandals across the pebbles and dirt of the unpaved roads through Konoha. His unruly blonde hair just seemed a tad duller and lifeless as he continued to watch his feet kick up clouds of dust with each lazy step. He wasn't paying any attention where he was going as he smacked into a bundle of pink hair. 

"Hey jackass, watch where you're walking!" She screamed, obviously unaware of where she was going either otherwise she would have recognized him before screaming.

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan." He muttered with his head still down.

"Oh, uh, hey Naruto. What's up? You seem depressed."

"Um yeah, there is no ramen."

"Oh, well I guess it is about time to try something new." She told him in an attempt to lighten his mood.

"I guess, but I don't know how long I'll last without ramen for 3 months, I barely lasted a week last time." Sakura's eyes bugged out as she looked at him astonishingly.

"Three months! I know how you are with ramen, and that would be like me wearing the same clothes for a week straight. It's horrible!" Naruto actually had a smile form on his face from her actually being able to empathize with him. "Well, good luck with it Naruto." As quickly as the smile came, it left again with Sakura actually not caring about his problem.

With a frown and a sigh, Naruto continued shuffling his feet down the roads. Soon he found himself passing the shutdown Ichiraku's and paused before sitting under the one tree in the area and sat staring at the building. In the middle of his staring he caught a glimpse of dark hair before it disappeared again behind another building.

'Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to be sad like this. I really need to step up now.' Hinata sucked up all the courage she had in her and forced her feet to bring herself out from behind the building and step closer to her crush. She inched her way even closer and nearly fled from her uncontrolled shyness but her resolve held her fast.

"N-Naruto-kun." Said blonde looked up and couldn't help but smile when he looked at the shy girl before him. Hinata had to the strangest of all the kunoichi of her age. A person that was deathly shy of speaking to people and even worse around her crush, had become something no one would have believed, even she hasn't started believing it yet. She used to be a scrawny timid girl of twelve, but in the past six years, she has changed a lot. She still wore her large curve hiding jacket and standard Capri style pants, but you could clearly tell she had a body many would die for since her pants hugged her legs nicely. If only everyone could see her abundant chest and well formed abs along with her slender but fit arms, she wouldn't be able to move without a guy throwing themselves at her. Then again, she only ever wanted one guy to throw himself at her so it was a good choice to keep them at bay.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked her still trying to hide his sadness away.

"N-nothing really. I w-was just passing by and saw y-you sitting here. Is there s-something wrong?" No matter how many times he has talked to her, he has always been amazed at how she would pickup on some of the things he would keep hidden so well from others, almost like she knew him better than any other person could. After her question, he knew it wasn't worth it to keep up his façade and he let his face fall back into reflecting his depression.

"Well, there seems to be no ramen in the entire village, and the only one that knew how to make it is Ichiraku's. Even worse is we are in a mission slump, so I can't even get out of the village and find some else where."

"Why d-do you live off of r-ramen anyways? There are many other g-good things to eat." Hinata wondered, since it was one of the few things she didn't know about him.

"I know Hinata, it is just that ramen was the only thing I have been able to afford before becoming a ninja, and I became addicted to it. Also many places don't like me in there."

"Oh, well, if t-they like to d-discriminate against y-you, them m-maybe I-I c-could accompany y-you. N-no one refuses a Hyuuga." Hinata was very happy with herself with that offer. If she were to even think about offering to accompany him to lunch a few years ago, she would have fainted, but now she has managed to only turn horribly red and keep her consciousness, maybe her life was about to change like she planned.

"That is very nice of you Hinata, but I don't want to use someone's status to get what I want." She nodded and sat down next to him with a deep blush remaining on her face.

"I know w-what you m-mean, but sometimes it is f-fun to see the l-looks on their faces when t-they are forced to d-do something they d-don't want." Naruto looked at her with surprise evident on his face that she would actually enjoy seeing that.

"Hinata, I don't believe you." He said in an accusing tone

"What d-do you mean?"

"You like seeing people squirm under your status, it isn't right." Hinata immediately realized how it came out and started waving her hands defensively.

"N-no n-not l-like that!" she shouted in defense. "I d-don't do it for t-that reason, only t-those w-who treat others w-wrong or are very rude." Naruto was silently relieved that she was still how he saw her, but just the thought of being relieved had him stumped.

"I guess, that is not horrible then. So would you actually be willing to see yourself with me?"

"Naruto-kun, I w-would l-love to be seen w-with you." She replied shyly.

"Huh?" He asked. She immediately shrunk into her coat with blood fully at the surface of her face, worse than before.

"I-I uh, well. I don't think it w-would be b-bad for us t-to go together." She muttered into her coat. Naruto couldn't figure out why she was so read, but decided all the other times she looked warm it only got worse if he said something about it, so he decided against it this time around.

"I guess so, we are comrades."

"A-and friends?" She asked hopefully. Hearing this Naruto just had to smile again.

"That too Hinata, you are definitely a friend." Naruto stood up and held out his hand to help Hinata up, which she took happily with her blush barely fading from before.

"So, where is a good place to go?" Naruto asked, without noticing he didn't let go of her hand yet. Of course Hinata didn't miss it and smiled happily and tightened her hold on his hand. "Oh, sorry." He muttered and freed her from his grasp disappointing her dearly.

"It's f-fine." She lied, hoping that at some point she would get to do that again. "There's a place n-not too far from here t-that has some g-good stuff."

"Alright then lead the way!" The pair walked through the village and got some stares, but nothing enough to distract their off and on chatting about nothing in general. A few minutes later they were stepping into a cozy little rustic looking restaurant complete with wooden floors and all wooden tables and chairs. There were plenty of people there and it would seem like you couldn't get a seat for quite some time. Before a minute passed they were greeted by the hostess.

"Ah Hyuuga-sama, it's nice to see you back here again. I'll have your table ready in a moment." Hinata smiled in acknowledgement and silently stood in wait. About a minute later the woman returned. "I have your table ready." Naruto actually was surprised at how well she was treated and followed Hinata as she was led to her table. It wasn't but a few steps when the hostess stopped and faced Naruto.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked in a demeaning voice.

"Actually he is with me. Is that a problem?" Hinata spoke without the slightest hint of a stutter.

"Well there kind of is. You see we have a policy that…"

"Well it is your choice, but know that if you refuse service to him then you are refusing service to me. If you would like to stay in business, I would advise you not to have the heiress of the Hyuuga clan on your bad side." The hostess immediately shut her mouth that was now a few shades paler and continued escorting them to the table. After they got seated, their menus were delivered, leaving them for a while.

"Thanks for doing that Hinata, you really didn't have to."

"N-no I d-did, it isn't r-right."

"Well thank you anyways. Now why do you always stutter around me when I just saw you speak clearly to her?"

"I w-well, y-you s-see that, there um well." She stuttered while twiddling her fingers nervously with a blush on her face. Naruto reached out and pulled her hands apart.

"Never mind, I'm sorry for asking. What's good here?" Naruto took his hand back and started staring at the menu.

"N-no, I'm sorry. Ask me again another t-time." He looked at her over the menu and saw something strange that he never recognized before in her eyes that made him smile. "You should g-go with the Sweet 'n Sour Chicken, it is the b-best they have."

"Well, if you say it's good, I'll believe you." He placed the menu down on the table without even looking at anything and took a sip of the water left for them. Hinata tried to hide her happy smile in the menu she was pretending to read while glancing over the top of it every so often at her obsession.

"Well, what'll you have?" Asked their waitress, who unfortunately recognized them both.

"Two of your Sweet n Sour Chicken." Hinata responded quickly as she handed over the menus.

"Sure thing, it'll be out in a few minutes." The waitress took the menus and smiled at Hinata and ignored Naruto before heading to the back room.

"I d-don't like how everyone looks at y-you Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, but you get used to it after so many years." Hinata shook her head in disagreement of his assumption.

"N-no, I don't think you have." Naruto was now staring at his water thinking over what she said and couldn't disagree.

"You are always too perceptive of these things for your own good." He muttered sadly.

"Sorry." She didn't like seeing him unhappy at all and to know something she said triggered it, made her unhappy.

"Please, don't apologize. I'm sure life being the heiress of a cold hearted clan isn't all glamorous either, so we are probably a lot alike."

"Probably…" Hinata looked saddened as she mirrored his gaze on the water. Their moment of silence was soon interrupted when the food was brought out.

"Here you go, enjoy." The waitress set down the plates in front of them and took her leave. Naruto inhaled the aroma from the food before digging in. After a few bites, Hinata saw his face contort strangely.

"So, h-how does it t-taste?" Naruto just laid the chopsticks down next to the plate.

"Not what I would expect, it doesn't really taste good at all."

"Really? Mine tastes fine." On a whim, Hinata reached out and took a bit from his plate and stuck it in her mouth. A few chews later, she was grabbing her napkin and spat out the food. "That's gross. How could you even swallow that?"

"It wouldn't be polite to you if I did." Hinata just blushed with a shy smile.

"Well, try some of m-mine." She slid the plate closer to him so he could take some easier. After deciding there wasn't anything to loose, he took some off her plate and placed it in his mouth. Suddenly his face brightened in delight at the abundance of flavor.

"This tastes wonderful Hinata."

"That's good, take it. I don't feel hungry anyways."

"You sure?" He asked while staring at her with a smile, that was all she needed to see.

"I'm sure. I don't eat much anyways." She told him with a blushing smile.

"Ok, but if you want some, feel free to dig in." He immediately started eating at a ferocious pace while Hinata watched, clearly enjoying it. Within a few minutes the food was gone and both parties were happy. "That was probably better than ramen."

"I'm g-glad you l-liked it. I'm late to g-get home, so let's g-go ok?"

"Sure thing Hinata, what about paying?" Naruto asked while trying to think if her should pay or what.

"It is covered. They owe m-my f-family some money, so w-we can c-call it even."

"Alright then, let's roll." Naruto stood up first and waited for Hinata before they both walked out of the restaurant happily.

"Hey you, thief!" Naruto looked behind him and saw a guy from the restaurant running straight for them.

"Uh, Hinata, they don't owe your family do they?" Hinata looked at him shyly with a bit of shame in her eyes.

"N-no, but they m-messed up your lunch on purpose." Naruto just smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

"You're the best. Now go, they'll blame me for it, so don't worry." Naruto quickly released the bright red girl and took off running while the guy gave chase to him, leaving Hinata by herself.

"Well, I guess it wasn't all a waste. Hopefully all this will pay off the way I want it to." Hinata told her self as she started on her way to the Hokage tower to request her favorite restaurant be shut down for mistreating Naruto.

* * *

And that is Chapter 1. A bit short, but the last two chapters will be much longer so just go with it. Be sure to give me a review and check out Dmgyo 's story that has yet to make an arrival, so I have a bit of a head start. Now if you would like to keep an eye on when to expect the rewrite I was promising, check out my profile...Later 


	2. Overwhelming Anger

Yo, back again... aren't you so happy about that. Anyways, thanks for the kind reviews and keep them coming, I look forward to hearing from you.

Now this chapter contains some fighting action and some more details about his condition. As such, it may seem a bit choppy in places (for the information parts), but I'll allow it since it is neccessary to get some more information out without tying up too many words and making it boring. I guess that is all for now... to the chapter!

Yo, me no own Naruto, me no make money off either. (Hey, who let the caveman in?)

* * *

Chapter 2 – Overwhelming Anger

* * *

(Day 2 of no Ramen) 

Naruto slept well that night for some reason that he couldn't explain, but didn't think on it for too long since it was a new day and news had to have been found about where he could find some ramen. He decided to skip breakfast, since he didn't have his usual ramen stocked, and decided to run down to the Hokage's office to find out what she found.

"Hey Baa-chan!" He shouted annoyingly as he busted through the doors into her office startling Tsunade, who was once again napping on the mountains of paperwork.

"Damn it brat not so loud and early in the morning, I haven't woken up yet!" She screamed at him, but noticed she was screaming on the wrong direction still.

"It's freaking nine in the morning already Baa-chan, I've been training for a few hours already."

"That's nice, now what do you want?"

"Ramen! What did you find out?" He asked, full of hope.

"Well I have some bad news for you. It seems that your ramen shortage is country wide and since it is something only found in our village, for the most part, you are out of luck." Tsunade watched his face fall but was surprised when it straightened out again.

"Well that really sucks, but I found out that there are things that taste just as good that I can eat, I just can't find one that in unbiased towards me."

"Well I have a way to fix that. I propose that until Ichiraku's opens again that you come by the Hokage Estate for lunch. They will prepare anything you want, but they can't make ramen."

"Really? Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Now I'll need to run some routine tests on you at the hospital to check on how the Kyuubi's seal is working today, so meet me there by noon." NAruto grumbled a bit at having to go to the hospital, but quickly got over it.

"Alright baa-chan, see you around!" Naruto took off in the direction of his favorite training ground to do a little training before his check up. After nearly four hours of training with his clones, he was quite tired and headed to the hospital. Like usual, he went to his reserved room, since he always seemed to be there for one injury or another, and found Shizune and Tsunade waiting for him.

"About time brat, now take a seat; we need to draw some blood, Shizune."

"Hai." Shizune stuck Naruto's arm with a needle and drew out some of his blood for analysis. After a few more small checks, Naruto was done with his check up.

"Well, I will need to see you again in about ten days to get another sample to see the progress and if there is any change in things. You are free to go." Naruto hopped off of the table happily since he was getting out of there.

"See you then, I guess it is back to training since missions are out." Not waiting for any response, Naruto took off running like a kid to do more training.

* * *

(12 days with no ramen) 

Ten more days have passed and it was now time for Naruto's second checkup. Mostly everything stayed as routine. Naruto would wake up, do some training then head to Tsunade's house for lunch. After that he would hit up training again, while Hinata watched him from a far like always, without him knowing, and then he'd get supper before heading home to do it all the next day.

Another thing that happened in that time was that Hinata's favorite restaurant was officially closed a few days after their lunch, maybe the destroyed building had something to do with it, but she was actually happy about it since she saw no need in going to a restaurant that wouldn't treat the man she loved, secretly, with the care he deserves. She hasn't said a thing to Naruto since that day, but that was probably because she needs to recharge her confidence but that didn't stop her from watching him train.

Tsunade had just finished the second analysis of Naruto's blood that was collected earlier that day and wasn't happy with what she found. She decided to call in Jiraiya again for his opinion on how Naruto may react to the changes she found in his blood. After once again sending Shizune out to fetch the pervert he finally joined her in the lab.

"Hey Tsunade, what did you call me here for? I was doing some valuable research."

"Quiet perv, it is about Naruto and his ramen issue. It seems that you were right about his testosterone levels and everything I tried spiking his food with doesn't work. Ten days ago Naruto had hormone levels that ran at about half of what it was supposed to be at, but now it has more than tripled. Right now I would suspect he would feel normal, but could have more of a hyper temper."

"Great, you haven't found a solution and he is already past the ten days. I would hate to be the one that ends up challenging him to a fight now." He mentioned while cringing at the thought.

"Is it bad enough to tell him about it?" Tsunade asked, hoping that if it was indeed that bad they would need to tell him so he knew not to get into fights.

"I wouldn't for now. Let's just hope it stays at this level, but if it gets worse he would need to be warned to avoid conflict." Jiraiya stated, actually serious for a change.

"Ok, I'll bring him in about five days from now for another test, and if it reads higher, I'll inform him. But what type of damage are we talking about if he looses it?"

"I'd say close to Armageddon. He has enough of his own chakra to rival his four tailed state and if he looses control it would probably be about a six tailed transformation. This would be on par with Gai opening all the gates at once. People will die if it happens." Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair while rubbing her temples.

"Not good, he is surely going to be the death of me, one way or another."

"You and me both Tsunade."

"Well, it is going to be yours before it is mine. I want you to watch him for any signs of him loosing control. You don't have to watch him all the time, just if he is sparing or something." Jiraiya grumbled unhappily as he shuffled reluctantly out the door.

* * *

Naruto was in the middle of doing his usual warm-ups, at his favorite training area, when a sudden blur of green flew onto the field. Lee ran right up to Naruto completely busting with energy and hopping from one foot to the other.. 

"Hey Naruto! Care to challenge your stores of youthfulness? Gai-sensei told me that if I was to be accepted into jonin ranks I would need to defeat the strongest chuunin in the village, but I know no chuunin stronger than the strongest genin, namely you." He told him, finishing in his signature good guy pose.

"Well Lee, you are lucky I'm in a mood to fight someone. How would you like to do this?" Naruto asked feeling a sudden thrill fill his body at the thought of a good fight.

"Wonderful my good friend! I say a friendly spar using only taijutsu and weapons. That is the only way for our full youthfulness to shine!"

"Hmm, a bit in favor of your abilities, but somehow I feel the urge to take you on hand to hand."

"Good to hear! Shall we begin then?"

"Yeah let's." Naruto felt another, greater, surge of excitement flow through him at the anticipation of the fight to the extent he hasn't felt in ages. He grinned a feral grin as he fell into a standard stance with his right foot leading his left and right hand cupped upwards similar to Lee's usual stance. Seeing this, Lee gave him the thumbs up before mirroring his stance to a degree.

"So you aren't going to take off the weights?"

"I thought we could use a good warm up first." Lee replied

"Well you just ran here and I was training so that is enough warm up." Naruto didn't waste time as he launched forward faster than Lee was expecting and landed a quick elbow to the green clad ninja's stomach. Lee was sent skidding on his feet back dragging small trails in the dirt for nearly three feet before the energy was absorbed.

"Very good Naruto." Lee coughed out as he attempted to get the air back into his lungs.

"Why don't we pull out all the stops already?" Naruto asked with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"I think I'm warmed up enough, I accept." Lee lifted up the flaps to his leg weights and pulled out a bunch of round bar weights and tossed them to the ground embedding each a few inches into the dirt.

"So those are your new weights." Naruto observed since he has heard he carried a different type of weight. "What else do you have in there?" Lee smiled before grabbing a pair of his weights that happened to be chained together.

"Are these what you were looking for?" Lee asked as he held one weight in each hand and pulled them apart snapping the connecting chain taut proving that it was indeed a massively weighted down nunchaku. Lee started out in the standard exhibition moves of nunchaku twirling it around his body, over his head and under his arms before stopping with the chained end tucked between his side and arm.

"Well then Lee, let me see what you can do with those." Answering his call, Lee disappeared with his major boost of speed and reappeared inches from Naruto before stopping quickly and letting loose the chained end of the nunchaku. With the inertia from the run forward, the end of the nunchaku buried itself into the gut of the blonde. Naruto was flung away easily with the mass of the weapon and toppled into a close by tree with heavy force. Lee cringed helplessly as he heard a sharp crack and hoped it was the tree and not Naruto's back.

Somehow after the first punch was thrown, nearly all of the Konoha eleven and Konohamaru's team heard about the battle and started showing up to watch the fight along with some other residents of the village. Of course Hinata has been there for the start of it and feared for his safety after he hit the tree.

"Well now we're getting somewhere." Naruto groaned and pulled himself to his feet before pulling off his jacket revealing a tight black tank top advertising his cut muscles from years of training.

* * *

"Good lord, where did he get those muscles from?" Ino commented as she was practically drooling over how his body looked from the sidelines. 

"Tongue in your mouth Ino, Hinata is within hearing." Sakura whispered while covering part of her mouth with one hand. "But he does look like someone out of a glamour magazine." Sakura confessed with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hey who's the hot guy fighting Lee?" Tenten asked while stepping next to the two other girls.

"That's Naruto." Ino told her with a smile.

"Well, I must say he looks different without his jacket." She commented.

"Hey, you just said he looked hot before you knew who he was." Sakura teased.

"Did not!"

"So you just want to sound uninterested so you can pursue him later." Ino mocked.

"I didn't say that." Tenten shouted back with empty anger.

"No but you didn't deny it either." Sakura caught her with that one and smiled after seeing Tenten blush slightly.

"Shut up and watch the fight."

* * *

Naruto's jacket slammed to the ground and made an indent of its own showing it too was weighted for training. He arched backwards to stretch out from his injury earlier and did a few more stretching exercises before resuming his stance. 

"Well I guess we did manage to fit in a warm up Lee, now let's get serious." Naruto took off after the taijutsu specialist with more speed than Lee has seen in ages, but it still wasn't faster than he could move. When Naruto went for a quick punch to his face, Lee blocked it with the his hand and snapped the nunchaku from his other hand landing the full length of the chained half across his ribs, cracking them, and sending Naruto flying again. He groggily stood up with a hand on his ribcage trying to make sure it was still in place before resuming fighting.

Hinata had her fingers curled up to her bottom lip as she watched and cringed each time her crush was struck, but she knew he would never give in and had more power to go since Naruto's secret was out a while back, so they all knew of his burden when they had to help with the destruction of the Akatsuki nearly two years ago. It took some of them a few months to come around to it after returning from the missions, but in the end all accepted him fully. Hinata was just wishing that he wouldn't end up having to use that power since it always seemed to hurt him when he did.

"Damn, I guess your nunchaku packs a punch with all that weight behind it. Let's see what I have up my sleeve." Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pants pocket and held the flap in his hand while he threw the scroll high into the air to unroll it. "Weapons summoning!" In a puff of smoke a staff, about the height of Naruto, appeared in his hands. Holding it in his right hand, he spun it around like a windmill before stopping it and locking it against his forearm and held it straight across his back while crouching with his other arm outstretched..

* * *

"Hmm, I see he can handle his staff well." Tenten commented with satisfaction. 

"Oh? Tenten, which staff are you referring to?" Ino questioned with a teasing smirk.

"Shut up Ino! I'm not interested, ok?"

"Sure, whatever gets you through the day." She continued with a slight giggle.

* * *

Naruto and Lee stared at each other seemingly waiting for an unknown sign to begin again. Suddenly the onlookers caught a glimpse of a lone leaf floating to the ground. The moment it touched the ground, they were both gone. When they reappeared they saw Lee sideways in the air with one leg cocked back and knew what was coming. 

"Konoha Gōriki Senpu!" Lee shouted as he carried on his attack. Much to everyone's horror, Naruto didn't make any movement except one. He took his staff and plunged it into the ground placing the sharpened point to appear next to his head in the direct path of Lee's kick. Seeing this just in time, Lee changed the direction of the kick and let it glide over Naruto's head, but what really surprised him was when Naruto reached out and grabbed his passing foot with his free hand and used the momentum in the kick to forcefully slam Lee into the ground face first.

"That has got to hurt." Naruto uncharacteristically commented while admiring the crater he left with Lee's body. Everyone was surprised at his sudden rudeness and attitude bordering on enjoying dealing out pain. Suddenly a blast of chakra shot out from the crater flinging dust and rocks out of the indentation in absurd amounts.

"I am sorry I must use this Naruto, but I will be allowed to enter Jonin testing." Lee announced with veins popping from his face signifying he has resorted to using the chakra gates.

"Sounds like fun, time to see how long you last." Naruto threw away his staff and Lee followed suit with his nunchaku. The spectators started to back up knowing what was about to happen and wanted to be further away from the battle. Like was expected, Naruto channeled the Kyuubi chakra throughout his body causing his longer nails, fangs, and darkened whisker marks to compliment his slitted pupils.

Naruto and Lee took off after each other faster than most could see. A thunderous boom was heard across the training ground as their fists met each other in the center of the grounds letting off a huge shockwave over the small crowd. It was difficult to keep up with their speed except for the times the blurs stopped in a stand still just to disappear again. Each time they were able to be seen they sported a few more bruises than before showing that they traded blows heavily while moving much too fast for normal eyes.

You could see them every so often flying through the air before they would land on the ground and perform some weird types of gymnastic moves to right themselves and be off again after their opponent. Some of the trees around didn't fare too well in the battle either as branches were torn apart and smashed from missed attacks or for launching at each other. Naruto was feeling like he was getting the upper hand, but that was until he saw Lee leap strangely off a tree and realized he was doing the Kage Buyō (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) sideways. Even though he knew what was coming, he realized that since it was taijutsu only, his usual kage bushin and even replacement was thrown out the window meaning he was going to be hurting in the morning as he felt Lee grab him and twirling around for the Omote Renge (Front Lotus).

Naruto appeared again, but Hinata could tell it wasn't like usual as he was falling at a much faster rate than before. His body rocked the earth from the impressive impact making the audience cringe knowing that could kill a normal person, but Lee only did enough to ensure his disability and wasn't aiming for death. Naruto crawled out of his crater, surprising even Lee, but he knew it was over when Naruto looked at him with nearly lifeless looking glassed over eyes joining his bloodied body. Massive amounts of chakra started to swirl about his battered limbs uncontrollably before the very chakra itself appeared to start bubbling out of every pore of his skin, but Lee paid no attention to the impending danger.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata voiced, but still didn't see any form of recognition in his eyes. She started pondering over his current status as Lee appeared in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, it was a great match, you put up a wonderful fight, but…"

"Lee! Get away! He's unconscious!" Hinata screamed once she realized what was happening. Lee didn't heed her warning soon enough when Naruto, in his full four tailed state, lunged at Lee. On reflexes alone, he jumped back from the powerful left punch narrowly avoiding it as it struck the ground causing the earth to crack and throw debris around. Without missing a step, Naruto reached out with his right and gripped Lee's face before plowing it straight through a nearby tree sending splinters across the field completely decimating Lee in the process..

"Who's next?" Came an evil sounding voice from the blonde standing next to a seriously injured taijutsu specialist.

"I am." Naruto turned around just in time for Jiraiya to firmly plant his chakra sealing sutra on his forehead. Naruto stared at the intruding sannin with his glassed over eyes as the chakra receded into his body and slumped to the ground.

"Why did he lose control? It has been over two years since the last time." Sakura asked Jiraiya.

"Don't know." He lied fluently. "We'll need to run some tests at the hospital. Gai, take Lee there as well, I think he needs some attention." Jiraiya hefted Naruto up on his shoulder and set out for the hospital with Gai doing the same with Lee. The crowd dispersed in a solemn mood while Hinata picked up Naruto's staff and jacket before resealing it and pocketing the scroll.

'I'm sorry Naruto-kun; I'll make it up to you soon.' Hinata blushed at what crossed her mind before disappearing into the village.

* * *

(15 days without ramen) 

It was nearly three days after the fight and neither Naruto nor Lee have regained consciousness but at least they have stabilized enough so tests could be carried out on the young jinchuriki to see how far his situation has progressed. Tsunade was holed up in her analysis lab with her assistant Shizune, when she was joined by Jiraiya.

"So how bad is it Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked after she finished analyzing his blood work up for the second time. She went through all the papers again hoping she didn't miss something or read it incorrectly and let out a long sigh with the final figure she came up with.

"It looks really bad. He had some figures that are off the charts. From what I can figure, he will wake up with his mind intact, but I have a feeling that his sexual awareness and drive will make yours look like a school girl's crush. Not only that, but he will be teetering on a fine point in the anger department. To think that battle a few days ago was actually a friendly spar and it escalated to that point. Makes you wonder what would happen if he was actually angry."

"So the brat is finally going to follow in my footsteps, it is about time. I could get some good research off of this." Jiraiya giggled perversely while thinking of all the ways his former student could fascinate him.

"Damn it Jiraiya, that isn't what is going to happen, if he doesn't get things under control, he'll most likely die from making advances on the wrong people. You remember what happened to you when you did the same." Jiraiya cringed and stepped a few feet back from Tsunade after remembering the only time other than the fight with Naruto in four tailed state that he feared for his life; that was that last time he would ever go for a feel of her.

"Uh, not good. So what do you suggest we do with him?" He asked her, finally serious again.

"We can't do much. I will tell him when he wakes up and suggest he confines himself to his apartment for a while, at least until I can figure out something."

"You know he'll hate that."

"Sure, but there isn't anything else I can do, unless…" Tsunade suddenly got an evil grin on her face. "Shizune, go get Anko, I think she may be of use."

"Hai."

"Tsunade, what are you planning?" Jiraiya asked with intrest in her new plan.

"Just a little experiment, besides Anko knows more about the desires of men more than any other due to her chosen outfit." Jiraiya got a perverted look again as he imagined the very same person that nearly showed off all of her breasts with her skimpy clothing. "But you won't be here pervert." Tsunade reminded with assurance of pain if he tried.

"You have no vision. My research leads to works of art! You dare destroy a masterpiece in the making?"

"Get, or I'll destroy your other, so called, masterpiece." Tsunade smiled as that statement made the man pale and disappear in a puff of smoke. "Well Naruto, let's see if you manage to live past 18." Tsunade stood up from the chair in her lab and made her way to Naruto's room to await Anko's arrival.

* * *

So that was chapter 2. Expect chapter 3 to be just as long (will contain more humerous stuff, including interaction with some kunoichi), but the last two chapters will be near double (and no, it wouldn't work to readjust them to even length chapters, I tried)...Later 


	3. Overwhelming Desires

Ahh, Chapter 3, the last of the short chapters. I know I could have included the first few parts of next chapter into this one, but it just fits over there better. Now for those that are wondering, yes, this story is only five chapters long as per the unofficial contest that the story was created under. Like always, at the end of the last chapter you can give suggestions as to what I could do to continue in a sequel in your review. As you can see I can write decent stories, but I need a concept to write about since I'm running low on my own ideas.

Now for you wandering readers out there, I activated anonymous reviews, so there is no excuse for ya not to review.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Overwhelming Desires

* * *

(Still 15 days without Ramen) 

Tsunade was sitting in a chair across the room from where Naruto was still out, lying on the hospital bed. After a few more minutes Anko arrived as Tsunade requested but was stumped as to why she was called into Naruto's room.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but why did you request my presence?" The sexy purple haired jonin asked.

"There is something I wish to test and you are the perfect choice."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, I'm guessing you have more experience with dealing with men's advances than I do."

"What does that have to do about anything?" she demanded rudely while crossing her arm over her chest.

"I believe our knucklehead over there is going to be heavily aroused around women, more so than a normal person, and I wanted to test how bad it will be before I allow him out into public. Since you are dressed to excite any man, and are used to those advances, I asked you here." Tsunade informed.

"So what should I be expecting?"

"I'd say Jiraiya, times five." Anko's eyes widened in amazement.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"I wish I was, apparently his ramen blocks testosterone and a few other hormones and the Kyuubi increased the output of them to combat the blockage to give him a mostly normal life. We have guessed that is the reason Naruto hasn't had any female relationships in his life. He just didn't have the reaction to women most others have."

"So you want me to stand here looking sexy for him, within his reach, and wait for him to wake up and see his reaction?"

"That's about it, will you do this mission?" Tsunade asked, giving her every opportunity to refuse.

"Sure, I probably would have been kicking men's asses in the bar anyways, but you're buying a few rounds later."

"Done. If my calculations are correct, he should be waking at anytime." Anko nodded and walked over to the bed and stared at Naruto lying there. He started to stir before his eyelids fluttered open and started surveying the room. After a few moments he saw Tsunade standing on one side with her jacket missing giving an all too clear view of her cleavage and Anko standing on the other side in her usual fishnet shirt and jacket that was left open which barely covered her nipple area. Naruto looked from one chest and back to the other with eyes wide.

"Baa-chan, what the hell? Something doesn't feel right." He said reluctantly, and a bit scared at the new sensations.

"Explain for us." Anko coaxed as she put her hands on her hips causing her jacket to be held open which allowed a perfect view of her entire form, but the fishnet shirt still kept her actual flesh covered. Naruto stared at her body, not even paying attention anything else in the room. Anko actually had a smirk on her face as she saw the sheet on the bed start to tent as he was clearly enjoying what he was seeing.

"Ahh, what the hell?" Naruto shouted as he yanked the pillow out from behind him and tried covering himself with a blush on his face. "What is going on baa-chan?"

"You don't know?" Tsunade asked, apparently surprised greatly.

"Why the hell would I? I have never felt like this. What type of experiment are you running?"

"No experiment. Are you saying that you haven't had a, uh, reaction like that before?" Tsunade asked while writing things down on her clipboard.

"Not that I can remember, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing that I can see. It seems like everything works properly." Anko cooed as she stepped within a few inches of the bed before leaning over his body giving him a better look at hers. She was having a bit too much fun as she was laying the sexual advances on thick. Without knowing why, Naruto reached out and grabbed her breasts and pulled her off balance causing her to fall on top of him. With a battle cry, Anko smacked him across the face and regained her composure.

"You're supposed to look not touch." She commanded harshly. "You're lucky Tsunade-sama took my weapons away or you probably would have been dead by now."

"Sorry, I don't understand. Someone tell me what the hell is going on! Why did I just grab someone that could kill me in my sleep? And why do I feel funny when I look at women's chests all of the sudden?" Naruto demanded, almost jumping to his feet on his bed in his rant. Tsunade noticed his eyes were not normal but had slits for pupils and knew he was getting angered at the situation and had to stop before things got out of hand since in his state, even the slightest bit of anger could set him off.

"Calm down, I will explain everything that we can figure at this point, but you need to answer the question posed earlier. What did you feel like before you grabbed Anko?" Naruto looked to Tsunade, ashamed of his actions, and tried to answer her question.

"Well, I, um y-you see it was, uh. Damn it! Baa-chan, put your jacket on or something I'm stuttering worse than Hinata with your chest like that, I can't concentrate!" Tsunade grinned at his embarrassment and stood from her seat.

"I was wondering when you would be like a normal guy. Hell, even Konohamaru gets distracted every so often." Tsunade commented while she grabbed for her jacket. After covering a good portion of herself she returned to the bed side. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Now that question from earlier." She reminded.

"Damn, hoping you'd forget." Letting out a disappointed sigh he gave in to the request. "Well, to start off with, Anko is much hotter than I remember but also seems the same, anyways, when she showed herself like that I felt funny uh, down there but when she got closer I could see all the differences in her skin under her shirt and had an overwhelming feeling to grab a hold of them. I don't know where it came from but my hands almost acted on their own. It was weird, almost like being controlled by Shikamaru's shadows."

"Any other feelings?"

"Damn," he cursed again, not wanting to share more detail that could get him killed. "it wasn't as strong, but there was also an urge to, um, rip her pants off." Naruto cringed and closed his eyes expecting to be smacked again, but fell nothing and reopened his eyes to Anko standing by the window with her arms crossed smirking.

"Alright that should be enough. Now I think you should know what is affecting you. It's your ramen." Tsunade told him.

"Huh? What about ramen?" He asked, perplexed that ramen was involved.

"The ingredients used in making your precious food have actually been hindering your natural growth. Hormones, that aide in the development of males, were getting blocked by something in your ramen. If it wasn't for the Kyuubi you would still be under five feet tall and not matured in the least, but it has managed to increase the hormones to allow you to mature normally, except in the sexual area. I always wondered how you weren't affected by your sexy jutsu and now it is answered, you weren't actually physically attracted to women yet."

"What do you mean? I was attracted to women."

"Maybe in a ten year old point of view, but when you hit 15 or so you start desiring more physical interaction with women including the want for sex. What you experienced today was the result of not having your hormones restricted and your body trying to catch up with your age." Naruto looked at her disbelievingly, but realized she wouldn't lie to him just to see him suffer, so there must be truth to it.

"So what you are saying is that I might continue trying to grope any good looking girl I come across?"

"Probably, also these very same hormones have given you a much shorter fuse on your temper. Basically you can lose control of Kyuubi's chakra easily. You even hospitalized Lee when you lost consciousness and the chakra took over during your little spar." Naruto gazed downward, now knowing that he yet again injured a friend and wasn't able to keep in control.

"Great, so should I just go into hiding and not come out until it changes?" He asked sadly.

"I don't think that would be healthy. It may be the safest for your anger management, but your sexual energies need an outlet somehow. If that isn't taken care of you may end up doing something to a female you would never do and regret it horribly. That and I have no idea how to fix that part yet."

"Just wonderful, I'm now a raging lunatic that may end up raping an innocent girl because ramen was the only thing I could afford to eat. What are my options to fix this sexual stuff? There has to be a painless way for everyone."

"Sure there is, sex." Anko spoke out. "Since you desire a woman's body, masturbation won't be sufficient and you'll need to have sex with a woman to make your desires subside to a manageable point."

"Oh sure that'll be easy. What do I do just go out and walk up to a girl, _Hey you need to have sex with me or I might end up raping you if you don't._ That surely won't work"

"No that definitely won't work" Tsunade cut in, "besides, if that was the best way to approach it, I'd guess you would need to have sex every other, if not every day for the next two months or until your hormones stabilize. The best approach would be to lay low and try to hold out until I can find something to help."

"And what if you can't find anything to help?" Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples in exasperation.

"Then you'd have to find someone to voluntarily have sex with you or suffer horribly being locked away from people." She told him regrettably.

"I have an idea." Anko piped up. "You could always make it a b ranked mission for protection of the village and I'd screw him everyday for the next two months."

"What?! You'd do that?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Not that I wouldn't mind having sex with an older woman as hot as you, but neither I nor the village can afford a B ranked mission for that and I'd like my first time to mean something, but I could overlook that want if I truly had to."

"That is a noble offer Anko, I guess, but unfortunately I agree with Naruto on that, it just isn't feasible to pay that type of money. And even if we did, I wouldn't allow it since it would make me feel like a pimp. Naruto, you are free to leave since your injuries are healed but I suggest avoiding all female contact. I hope to have an idea on how to fix this tomorrow."

"Sure baa-chan, but maybe you could work on a plan B or something. Maybe reserve a cell for me and lock me up until I come out of it."

"Well that is an option, but not a very safe one for your mind. I'll come by tomorrow so you don't have to travel the village to avoid conflict. We can discuss it then along with the possibility of fixing this some other way." Tsunade stood up from the chair she was sitting in and tossed him his clothes from the closet before walking out of the room with Anko following. After they left, Naruto got up and got rid of the flimsy hospital gown and grabbed his boxers only for the door to open and Anko to poke her head through.

"Hey, a little privacy!" Naruto screamed while trying to cover his equipment that she clearly caught a good glimpse of.

"If you change your mind on that other deal, feel free to find me." With a wink to the embarrassed shinobi, Anko left again.

"Stupid crazy jonin." Naruto mumbled as he threw on all his clothes. Deciding not to take any chances, Naruto snuck out the window of the hospital and ran as fast as he could across the rooftops and landed at his apartment.

"Home at last, at least I'll be safe here, no girls visit me anyways." Letting out a slightly depressed sigh, Naruto entered his lowly little apartment and locked the door behind him. Since it was already about five at night, he decided it was best to sleep the rest of the day away and hope tomorrow goes better, but Naruto's night definitely didn't go how he planned for it to, not a moments of peace was found, not at all.

* * *

(Enter dream sequence) 

Naruto was sitting in his usual stool in Ichiraku's eating his usual ramen and talking to the old man running it when Anko stepped into the shop causing him to divert his attention her way...

"Mmm, I always liked how ramen feels." She commented sexily. Before he knew it she grabbed the bowl in front of him and lied down before pouring his ramen all over her now naked body while Sakura, Ino and Tenten suddenly were there, fully undressed, busy trying to lick up the liquid off of her before it reached the ground. Naruto looked around and noticed old man Ichiraku wasn't there anymore and turned back to the spectacle of where his ramen went, easily enjoying the display. What really excited him was when Ayame arrived, completely naked, with another bowl of ramen and poured it out on Anko's stomach before joining in. Naruto could see the warm broth trickle down through Anko's short purple curls before Tenten put her face between Anko's legs blocking his view of where it was headed. He was suddenly snapped from his show by a gentle tap on his shoulder and was silently relieved to find a fully clothed Hinata standing before him with a large bowl of ramen in her hands.

"H-hello Naruto-kun. Do y-you want more r-ramen?" She asked with a blush forming on her face.

"I sure do Hinata! Thanks." Naruto reached out to take the bowl when she moved it to the side to keep it away from him with a giggle.

"You c-can have it under one c-condition." She told him while cutely holding up one finger in the air.

"Yeah, ok Hinata, What is it?" He asked impatiently, wanting to get his hands on the ramen.

"C-come and get it." With a big smile and a massive blush, Hinata pulled out the waistband of her pants and poured the contents of the bowl into them. Naruto could see the crotch of her pants get soaked from the ramen and couldn't explain the feeling he was having when she spoke to him again. "What are you w-waiting for Naruto-kun, come try s-some of m-my ramen."

(End dream sequence)

* * *

Naruto woke in a frantic sweat and noticed, between sweating, and something else, his sheets needed to be change along with his boxers. "What the hell was that?!" He screamed to himself before jumping out of bed and headed to take a late night shower, a cold late night shower. After cooling off in the shower he returned to his room and fixed up the bed again before flopping down on his back to reflect on his dream.

"Well one thing is for sure, I am very hungry for ramen now." He muttered to himself before finding fatigue consume him into another interesting dream.

* * *

(16 Days without ramen) 

Naruto woke the next morning and was glad to see he didn't have _results_ like when he woke up in the middle of the night. After throwing on some clothes and the usual morning routines, Naruto flopped down on the sofa since he still didn't have food for breakfast and waited for Tsunade's arrival.

"Hey brat open up." Tsunade's voice rang out through the door. Naruto quickly got up and ran over to the door and opened it for her.

"Hey baa-chan, any news?" Tsunade entered the apartment without answering his question and sat a box on the table before sitting in his warn out couch.

"Well I have some more to tell you. I wasn't completely forthcoming with everything yesterday." Naruto saw her sad look on her face and knew it wasn't good news she brought. "I was aware of your situation earlier than I led on. All those blood tests gave me the information I needed and the meals prepared at the Hokage Estate contained experimental drugs I made to suppress the hormones, but they weren't effective in the least. No one ever wants to look for a way to lower testosterone so there isn't anything to find on it for research."

"Alright, enough of the fancy talk, what am I faced with?" Naruto demanded to know since it was literally his life they were talking about.

"I have no way to suppress any of it. It is up to you with how you want to proceed, but I strongly urge you to not choose to be locked up for a few months. I hope you can find a way to control this in a normal way."

"So I'm on my own?" Seeing Tsunade nod in agreement, he flopped down on a chair by his table. "Well, I think I can survive as long as I don't see any women which is easy for me, so I'll give it a try. If it comes down to it, keep a cell ready for me."

"You can do this Naruto. If you have proven only one thing in the past, it is that you can overcome many impossible obstacles. I see no difference here. I'll keep sending you food so you don't have any chances of run ins. Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll be needing it after last night."

"What about last night?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a dream involving some kunoichi and ramen, nothing much." He replied as he practically shoved her out the door. "This is going to be a long few months." He muttered with a blush after she was gone.

* * *

(20 days without ramen) 

Naruto's self control was really running thin by about day 4 of being locked up in his apartment. Running on little sleep due to the constant dreams of naked women keeping him awake, he was getting very irritable as well. Unfortunately some of his frustrations were taken out in the apartment and now there wasn't a table to sit at, just splinters, and a few more fist sized holes to redecorate the walls. Even better is that he talked to himself more often than before.

"I see what baa-chan was talking about this not being healthy, this is driving me crazy!" He yelled to himself as he continued pacing through the rooms in his apartment. A knock at the door caused him to stop his pacing. "Who is it?" he called out hoping Tsunade figured something out as he threw on some shorts over his boxers and added a tank top to it.

"It's Sakura, open up!"

"Hell no! Just get out of here Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled back, not wanting a girl that he knew he found attractive anywhere near him. Sakura, of course, wouldn't stand for the brushing off from another team member and was getting pissed that he would push her away when something was clearly wrong.

"Naruto! You open this door right now, or I'm going to bust it down myself and kick your ass!"

"Great, now either I answer the door and have a girl in my apartment, or I don't answer the door and have a pissed girl in my apartment, tough choice." Naruto sighed as he walked to the door and held it open for her.

"Took you long enough." Sakura commented as she stepped into the apartment without an official invitation. Naruto shut the door and made sure to stay out of arm's reach of the pink haired girl that was now eyeing all the damage in the room.

"What do you want Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with irritation evident in his voice. Sakura just looked at him for a moment before dashing forward and grabbing him in a huge hug.

"I was worried about you. I don't know what I'd do without my last teammate. After your fight with Lee, I though even you might be damaged too much." Sakura continued her hug on the surprised Naruto, but he soon relaxed and returned the embrace.

'So soft and warm, I like this.' Naruto's hands were resting at the small of her back when he unknowingly let them drop a few more inches to the top of her ass. Before Sakura could react to this, Naruto gave her bottom a firm squeeze.

"Naruto." Sakura growled through gritted teeth. He gave her a few more squeezes before he actually figured out what was going on, but it was too late for him.

"Damn it." He whined before jumping back from an enraged medic nin with insane strength.

"Oh I'm going to kill you perv!" Naruto didn't even see her put the gloves on her hands before she was charging him to end his life. After a quick survey of the room he quickly dove, head first, through the glass of the closest window and crashed hard on the ground three stories below as Sakura's punch blasted off one of his walls.

"Shit!" Naruto didn't even bother to check if she was giving chase before he was running at top speed in an unusual pattern across the village to impede her tracking if she were to do so. Once he came across a seemingly empty training area, Naruto sat under a tree to catch his breath from the frantic run.

"What brings you out here?" Naruto instantly jumped to his feet to defend himself when Tenten started giggling at his jumpy actions. Naruto looked and saw the usually tomboyish girl dressed in nothing but a tank top covering a sports bra and spandex shorts. This was definitely a woman.

"Oh sorry Tenten, I'll be leaving now." He quickly said as he turned to leave.

"Hey wait." She called out as she grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. "I was wondering…" She started out with a faint blush on her face. "Could you show me your abs?"

"What for?" He wondered with a bit of curiosity.

"Well, I like seeing firm abs." she replied shyly. Naruto knew it wasn't going to be a good idea, but it seemed his better judgment was out the window as well.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Tenten nodded with a giggle and didn't wait for Naruto to lift his shirt up and did it for him. She hooked her left thumb under the hem of the shirt and pulled it straight up and placed her hand on his right shoulder still holding the shirt. She let her right hand trace over his well formed six pack slowly taking in the soft feel of his skin. Placing her palm on his chest, she rubbed down the center of his abs with a satisfied and nearly wanting smile on her face.

"Nice." She complimented as she let go of his shirt and let it flop down over him again. "Your turn, a deal is a deal." She told him with a slight blush still on her face. Naruto nodded and placed his hands on each side of her waist to grip her shirt. He lifted it up and rested the shirt above her breasts so the shirt would be held there while he looked at her abs. He only got his eyes to about her chest when he saw her nipples pushing out on her sports bra. Using all the will inside him, Naruto forced his gaze lower. Stepping to the side of her a bit for a closer look, Naruto placed his hand on her firm flat stomach and glided downwards for a bit, but then noticed his hand didn't stop like planned and ran straight down the front of her shorts to a very hot and damp place.

"What the hell you impatient bastard!" Tenten screamed as she forcefully pulled away from him. She stood there panting, trying to compose herself from a touch that she didn't want, but yet still enjoyed somehow.

"Sorry Tenten, I didn't…" She cut off his pleading with drawing out a weapons scroll. "Oh shit."

"Shit indeed, to think I may have considered having sex with you if you didn't spoil the moment with going for a quick feel, now, you're mine."

"Damn it why me!?!" Naruto screamed as he took of quickly while trying to dodge the thousands of kunai, shuriken and many other sharp pointy things. Using the same tactic as before, he managed to loose her, but this time he had to resort to using clones as a decoy. Like the rest of his luck, Naruto unknowingly flopped down in the lush grass of an area owned by the Yamanaka clan.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked as she hovered over him wearing a bikini held to her body by only very small strings.

"Oh, shit, get away from me!" Naruto started trying to back up while lying on the ground, but Ino stopped that by standing on his foot.

"That is no way to talk to a friend that you just trespassed on her land uninvited." She berated him. Naruto wasn't listening though as his eyes were busy gazing up her thin slender legs to the skimpy bikini bottoms that he was almost sure wasn't covering some of her intimate parts well enough and up further passed her flat stomach and small but perky breasts complete with bumps showing the size of her nipples through the thin material.

"Ino, could you please GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted with a blush on his cheeks, Ino, of course, noticed this and smiled sexily.

"Oh am I embarrassing the one person that doesn't get affected by his own perverted jutsu?" She breathed in a sexy manner as she got even closer to him. Naruto then noticed a kunai actually was stuck in his shoulder from Tenten's attacks and yanked it out to hold in front of him defensively.

"Please just stay back." He pleaded shakily with the kunai in his hand.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. What would you actually do to me anyways?" Ino leaned over to help him up, but in a flash of speed Naruto cut all the strings of her bikini causing them to fall to the ground leaving her completely naked in front of him. Naruto's eyes went wide at the new show and could really only form one sentence.

"That is sooo hot." Naruto commented with a grin as he looked over her well kept, slender, naturally blonde body. Ino stood there for a few moments in shock until she noticed he was staring at her in a different way. She then realized she was stark naked in front of a guy she had to admit grew up to have quite the manly appearance, but that got shunted away from her mind instantly with the nakedness. She took a few steps back to her chair and threw on her shorts and shirt she had for walking through town while Naruto watched with interest until she turned to him with fire in her eyes.

"I am going to melt your brain into soup you little perv!" Naruto immediately snapped out of his perverted trance at the feel of the intent to kill coming at him.

"SHIIIIIIIT!!!!" Naruto dropped the kunai and took off running again, bouncing off walls of buildings and down through holes in fences and under porches before Ino wasn't sensed behind him. "I can't take much more of this!" Naruto shouted while walking into the local park.

"Can't t-take much m-more of w-what?"

"Damn, shit damn!!!!!" He cried out hearing Hinata standing behind him.

* * *

(Notes) Alright, if you didn't laugh or at least smile once in this chapter, then something is wrong with you. Again, thank you for showing up, and I hope you enjoyed it. Next Chapter I'll try to get out on the weekend, probably, since it is much longer than this one to edit through and I might not make a friday release, but who knows. Also, be sure to leave a review for me...Later 


	4. Hinata's Chance

(Opening notes)

Well, a few were asking about Dmygo's story. Unfortunately he needed to take a slight break from writing since life got hectic for him, so he won't be posting it too soon. He expects that he won't make our deadline making me the default winner, but I say who cares, get it written and put out anytime you feel like, I had fun writing it, and by the looks of the reviews, you guys are the winners (oh yeah, that's a cliche). Again I'd like to make sure to give credit to Dmygo for the rough concept of having a ramen shortage in konoha; I just took it and worked my own magic. This goes to show how just one crazy idea can make a great story, so you guys that just read and don't write must have some ideas, and I'm happy to listen since I know all my ideas will be spent after the huge story is finished that I'm working on right now. Well that is all, so...

I don't own Naruto or anything related to him, except my own creations... and you can buy them for a dollar.

Before I forget, if you missed it when I put it in the story earlier, all of Naruto's friends know of the Kyuubi, some asked in their review, so there you go.

Also you will find some cirtus action involved here, light content won't contain a warning, but the bigger content will. Eventhough you all know this story was rated M for a reason, I like to throw in a warning anyways.

* * *

(A bit from last time) 

"I can't take much more of this!" Naruto shouted while walking into the local park.

"Can't t-take much m-more of w-what?"

"Damn, shit, damn!!!!!" He cried out, hearing Hinata standing behind him.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Hinata's Chance

* * *

(Still 20 days without Ramen) 

"Hinata, I don't want to see you, please go." He cold heartedly told her without turning around to meet her gaze.

"W-why?" She asked with sadness clearly in her shy voice. Naruto took a quick glance at her and actually regretted seeing her just standing there with her usual clothing and a cute smile.

'Damn it, those pale eyes, soft skin, cute pink lips that make you… Stop!' Naruto shoved those thoughts back as he fought for control of his sanity. "Sorry Hinata, but I can't talk now." Naruto moved to leave but Hinata's small, gentle hand took a hold on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, y-you can t-tell me anything, I n-never judge." Naruto knew she was right, of all the few times he ever got to talk to her, she always knew how to cheer him up and never called him slow, stupid, or dead last like all others. She always saw him in a different light as a good person that had potential, but he never quite realized that until now. With a sigh, Naruto walked to a huge tree and sat on a side facing a wall of a building while Hinata tried to follow.

"No Hinata, sit opposite of me on the other side of the tree and we can talk. That is the only way." Sadly Hinata moved back to the other side of the tree and sat down.

"Why d-do I have to s-sit over here?" She called out after getting situated

"I have a problem and I can't have you getting hurt because of it."

"What t-type of problem?" He didn't know why, but Naruto felt she was the one person he could trust with this information and decided to let her know of his newest secret.

"Ramen."

"R-ramen?"

"Yes Hinata, it has something that blocks some hormones, or something, that affects males. Apparently I haven't been maturing the way I am supposed to be so without ramen, things are getting messed up. I think I could handle it if I was normal, but the Kyuubi upped the amount I was producing to counteract the ramen, so now my hormones are out of control."

"I d-didn't know it'd d-do that." Hinata told him apologetically.

"Yeah, neither did I. but it gets worse."

"W-worse?" Hinata asked nearly on the verge of tears.

"Definitely, I've been having uncontrollable urges to do um, stuff when I see a girl, especially if they are nice to me or rather revealing to me. The horrible part is that it has happened to me four times in the past few days."

"W-what stuff?" She asked, slightly scared of what he did.

"Are you sure you want to know? It is **very **personal and I wish it didn't happen." He asked, stressing the fact that this would be privileged information.

"Y-yes, I do. Please s-share it with m-me." She urged caringly.

"Ok, but I am not proud of any of it. When I was in the hospital Tsunade was testing my reaction to a female body by having Anko stand over me with her half dressed outfit she wears and for some reason I grabbed her chest."

"You w-what?" She shouted, not able to believe he would do something like that.

"You heard me correctly Hinata, but that was three or four days ago it is worse now. Sakura came over to check on me and gave me a hug, but then I grabbed her ass. While I was running away from her, I came across Tenten. She asked to see my abs and I told her that was ok if I could see hers; that wasn't good because some how I ended up with my hand down her pants." Hinata's eyes went wide at this one as tears started to leak out of her eyes from him touching her like that, but it got worse as he continued to go on with his tale.

"Now I was running away from her and I stumbled onto Ino sunbathing or something in a skimpy bikini. She was being flirtatious and I managed to cut the strings of her bikini, with a kunai Tenten hit me with, and I saw her completely naked for a few seconds. That is how I got here, Ino was chasing me trying to kill me, and that is why I don't want to see you. I don't want to put you through what I have done to them."

"Naruto-kun, I-I'm s-sorry." She sobbed out to him, obviously trying to take the blame of the situation upon herself.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault." Hinata didn't say anything for a few seconds while they just sat there in silence. Hinata finally got herself together and broke the silence.

"C-can it b-be fixed?"

"Tsunade can't fix it with her medical stuff. Basically from what I have been told I either have to wait for everything inside to stabilize or have sex with someone, like, every other day or more until it stabilizes. I just want to lock myself away so I can't do anything worse. Tsunade says that locking me up for a month or two may damage my sanity, but I just can't stay out here." At this point Naruto saw tears dripping from his face and realized he couldn't do it any more and has failed to keep his usual happy attitude in the surface. His tears came rushing down feeling a sense of despair fill him from failing something that seemed so easy on the surface, but was much harder than anyone could imagine. He continued talking through his tears since he didn't care about hiding his emotions around Hinata anymore.

"What if Ino and them weren't ninja able to fight back? How far would I have ended up going if my life wasn't on the line? I just can't stay out here and find out, I just can't." Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all she has seen him go through over the past years, being a host to a demon and put down for many years to almost being killed by what he would consider his best friend and rival, she has never witnessed him sobbing like this. Sure he let a few tears out in sadness over the years with the death of tough ninja, like the Sandaime, but no where near the magnitude of this. Her love was broken with seemingly no way to fix him.

'Come on Hinata, this is your chance you have been waiting for! Show him you love him! Fix his sorrow!' She shouted to herself trying to give her the courage to help him, to say something to let him know he isn't alone, to give him the rest from his torment which he deserves. She just sat there, shaking and blushing at what she was about to say knowing it could possibly end all her dreams and her plan, but she knew she had to say it, she didn't wait this long to let the moment pass, and maybe she could keep her consciousness because she wasn't talking to him face to face.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, l-let m-m h-help, u-use m-me." Naruto was frozen still at what he thought she said. Had her heard right? Did she just offer herself? No, that can't be it, could it?

"Hinata, just what are you saying?"

"Y-you said s-s-sex would h-help. L-let m-me h-help." She forced out with all her might.

"Hinata, I just can't let you. You would be giving up something no one could give back, and it wouldn't be just one time."

"I-I know. B-but it is a s-small p-price t-to p-pay to k-keep you from harm. You c-can't b-be left alone, you'll go c-crazy and y-you can't be out here without the p-possibility of losing control. L-let me h-help." After she had said it, she was feeling relief and realized it wasn't as bad to offer as she thought it would have been.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't take advantage of your kindness. I would rather go insane than to hurt you." Naruto stood to leave but was grabbed from behind in a tight hug holding his arms tight against his body and buried her face into his back.

"I-it isn't t-taking advantage, I know exactly w-what I'm offering, every aspect of it. I-if you change y-your mind, I l-live in the Hyuuga g-guest house east of the manor, alone." Hinata let go of him and stood back a few paces to give him comfort room and smiled shyly at him with a dark red face. Naruto stood dumbfounded at the information received, but that was short lived as three pissed of kunoichi were seen kicking up dust on the horizon racing straight for them.

"Shit, got to go Hinata." Naruto divided into one hundred clones and all took off in different directions to throw off his pursuers. Hinata remained standing still trying to keep from bursting open from the most embarrassing thing she as ever said to a person when the three stormed into the park.

"Hinata, he got you too didn't he?" Ino shouted after seeing her flustered face.

"N-no he didn't t-touch me."

"Really, because he felt me up with those strong hands… Damn it why did he have to do that. I could have had fun with him if he was patient." Tenten commented in a pout, throwing off the others.

"Tenten! What was that?" Sakura screamed.

"Nothing, I didn't say I'd screw him if he would have played his cards right." Tenten just noticed what she said but it was much too late. "Shit." She said through her hands that were held tight against her mouth.

"That's our enemy; remember he ripped off my clothes?!" Ino screamed.

"If you can call them clothes." Sakura mumbled under her breath so only Hinata could hear and got a relaxed giggle from her.

"Yeah, I know he's our enemy, but you didn't see his abs, you know how I get over a good set of abs."

"We know Tenten, Hinata, which way did he go?" Sakura inquired. Hinata just pointed in the direction he went.

"Alright girls go the opposite direction; we know how she tries to protect him!" Ino hollered before leading the charge after Naruto.

'You may know that I always try to protect him, but I also know that you know.' Smiling to herself, for yet another piece of trickery done, Hinata started walking away from the park.

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting high on top of the Hokage monument looking over the entire village, far enough away to not see any actual people. He would have a slight smile form on his face every time one of his clones would return to him with the memories of being absolutely pummeled by the three raging kunoichi. He felt that he was down to about 20 and each one that was dispersed revealed that the three were growing tired and may actually have lost the burning desire to see him die, that day. 

Night was setting in and the village was all disappearing, except for the night life, which actually scared him even more than daytime since that was when the more revealing ladies start walking the town headed to the bar for the night. Feeling that he still had ten clones that weren't touched or chased in a while, he decided they were done chasing him for now. Naruto stood up and jumped across the familiar roof tops until he came by his apartment that was nicely missing a wall in his bedroom. Not bothering with the door he jumped into his room and stepped into the kitchen/living room area when the lights flashed on and he found himself surrounded.

"So, you think you can occupy us with clones?" Sakura asked with pure hatred.

"Uh, it did work didn't it?" Naruto asked, fearing for his life.

"For a while, what should we do with you now?"

"Oh, I have an idea." Ino chimed in as she took the kunai that Tenten was holding. Naruto gulped audibly and closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but felt nothing but a weight being lifted off of him and a cool breeze running across his body. "Would you look at that, it seems my kunai cut your clothes off." She giggled

"Look girls, aren't his abs just gorgeous?" Tenten commented as she licked her lips sensually.

"Tenten, keep your focus, he disgraced us." Ino warned.

"Oh I am focused, on his abs and his organ below it." Tenten threw off her tank top and her sports bra as she started getting closer. Seeing her breasts bouncing as she approached caused his organ, as Tenten put it, to rise up at the sight.

"I see what you mean, that is nice." Ino chirped cheerily as she removed her shorts and shirt leaving her completely naked.

"Well, if you can feel me up, I can feel you up." Tenten reached out to his abs and rubbed her hands down his stomach and kept going until her soft digits encircled his hardened member. Ino came up behind him and pressed her smaller tits into his back as her hands groped his toned body.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura demanded as she saw her teammate getting attended to graciously.

"Well, he saw and felt us, so I think payback should be done ten fold." Tenten called back to her as she turned her attention back to Naruto.

"Fine, lay him on the floor then." Sakura commanded. The two other girls guided him to the floor and laid him on his back. The pink haired medic swayed her way up to him and looked down at his body that Tenten and Ino were still stroking and massaging. "Well, you liked grabbing for my ass, how about you try something a bit further forward." Sakura dropped her shorts revealing no underwear, only a small tuft of pink as her leg stepped to the other side of Naruto's head and started to lower herself down giving him a great view of her small slit. She was fully kneeling over him now and smiled as she inched closer to his face and then…

Naruto lurched forward and looked around at the slightly unfamiliar place. "What the hell?" He asked himself aloud. He looked around some more and realized his clothes were still on and intact, but there was something in his hand. He looked to it and saw a shirt and the strap of a bra tightly held in it still attached to a young woman about his age with tears streaming down her face while her lips were moving but he heard nothing. Sounds slowly started to fill his mind and her whimpering and begging dug deep into his soul.

"Please, don't hurt me. I don't want my first time to be this way. Please don't." she begged through her tears.

"I won't; tell me exactly word for word on how we got here. I don't know what is going on." Naruto requested. The girl, fearing her life and purity, gladly complied and started the short story.

"I was walking home later than I should have when I needed to adjust my underwear. I stepped into a side alley and adjusted them and that was when you grabbed me and pulled off my jacket and my shirt. You were working on tearing off my bra when your eyes changed and you started talking to me."

"So I never made it home, so that was a dream? I haven't ever dreamed while being awake." He muttered to himself. Realizing he still had a hold on the girls clothing he loosened his grip and looked her in the eye.

"What is your name?"

"Ria."

"Well then Ria, I apologize for the scare. I didn't mean to do those things. Do you know where Tsunade lives?" She looked to be surprised at what he said, and even more at the mentioning of the Hokage.

"The Hokage?"

"Yes, please go to her and give her a message. Tell her these words exactly: Baa-chan I have failed, I will try to fix it another way with a friend's help. Did you get that?" Naruto saw her nod her head and he complete let go of her, but noticed her shirt and jacket were shredded. "I am so sorry Ria, it may not be the best, but please take my shirt, I can't let you go like that." He quickly pulled off his tank top and tossed it over to her where she pulled it on to cover herself.

"Um, thank you, I guess."

"There isn't a need for thanks, if you ever need help of any kind, let the Hokage know and I will take care of it. I am sorry I scared you like that." Naruto stood up and moved to walk away.

"Are you sick? Is that why this happened?" Ria blurted out, causing him to turn to her.

"Yes, I am sick, something is physically wrong with me. Please, I would like to meet you again in a few months when I am better to apologize again if you'll let me."

"No, I can't see you again without remembering this, but I won't hate you either. You did scare me, but nothing actually happened and you stopped it. I can tell you are still a good person except whatever happened when your eyes were different. I hope you get well soon." Knowing he just hurt someone so much that they could never look at him without the fear he instilled on her, crushed his heart. He was glad she basically forgave him already, but it still shouldn't have happened.

"I understand and thank you. Sorry again." A few tears fell from his whiskered face as he took off running to his destroyed apartment where he hurriedly threw on another tank top and ran towards the clan district, in search of the only possible help he could find for his condition.

* * *

Naruto found himself standing outside a cozy little house deep into a small forest behind the Hyuuga Manor. He stood there only inches from the door for what seemed like hours trying to figure out how to say: Hi I'm here for the sex you promised. He sat there thinking of all that he has been through and what Hinata could be put through if someone were to find out about what could happen between them, but the only image that kept jumping into his mind was that of Ria frightened of him while he held her clothing ready to expose her. After those images, he knew it was either Hinata or death since he couldn't live with the possibility of following through with what was about to happen to Ria. He lifted his hand up to the door and gently knocked. After some light shuffling the door opened revealing Hinata in her standard jacket, loose fitting Capri style pants and forehead protector wrapped around her neck with her pretty pale eyes staring into his soul. 

"Hinata, I need help." She nearly gasped seeing him there with a tear stained face and the posture of an 80 year old as he slouched by her door.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She reached for his arm and gently pulled him into her small house. He was right, it was a cozy place. The door entered into a small living room with a couch and coffee table just inside the door to the right. To the left was a small kitchen and there were three doors on the back wall most likely for two bedrooms and a bathroom between them. Hinata shoved him down on the couch and went to the kitchen and returned with some tea to help calm him.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto took the cup and sipped a bit, feeling the soothing aroma hit his nostrils as the fluid warmed his insides.

"T-tell me what h-happened." Hinata coaxed. Naruto took another long sip of his drink before setting it on the coffee table in front of them. With a sigh he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes.

"After I left the park I went to the Hokage monument and sat there until it seemed the girls gave up and I decided to go home. When I got there the three of them were waiting for me, and let's just say they got **very** friendly."

"Did t-they?" Hinata asked with worry. Naruto chuckled a little bit.

"No, before it got too out of hand I woke realizing it was a dream and I didn't make it to my apartment yet, but somehow, while I was stuck in that dream, I grabbed a girl and ripped her jacket and shirt off and probably would have gone further if I didn't wake up. The look on her face was more than I could bear but I apologized to her and asked her to go to Tsunade for help."

"Naruto-kun, that's t-terrible. You can't g-go through that again."

"I know, will… will you help me?" Hinata reddened deeply before standing abruptly. Naruto was afraid he heard her wrong earlier and was ready for what ever unkind thing she was going to say of do to him.

"Y-yes, I w-will. Just look at me and t-tell me what you see first." Naruto looked up at her with surprise on his face.

"Huh? I see you Hinata, a great kunoichi."

"No, d-don't just look at me, really **look** at m-me." She was hoping in his new situation that he could actually see the woman behind the kunoichi and find her at least a little attractive. She pulled him up so he was standing in front of her while she looked up into his deep blue eyes with a slight smile. "Now what d-do you see?" she asked again

"I see…" Naruto looked at her and realized she wanted him to look closer and with more detail than he has ever tried. He stared at her, taking in every aspect of her face and studying everything she was before he came up with the only answer possible. "I see silky, ink blue hair framing a gentle and delicate face with warm caring eyes and cute pink lips that look so soft if you were to touch them. I see… a beautiful woman who has more caring nature than any person alive." She looked at him dreamily with a bright smile and nodded at his observation.

"Good, now is there s-something you want to do to this w-woman?" He felt his breath catch in his throat as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. He continued looking at her and realized the strong feeling of lust just wasn't there with her, but something else was. It felt close to the same, but seemed more powerful, either way he knew he wanted her.

"I-I want to touch her." He replied in a gentle whisper that caused a jolt of energy to shoot through her body, yet he remained motionless. Hinata reached down and brought his hands up and placed them on each of her shoulders before returning to gaze into his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, do what y-you feel." He slid his hands up to her face where he lightly brushed his fingers across her delicate cheek and soon had both of his hands around the back of her head rubbing her scalp and just feeling the softness of her hair. Hinata hasn't ever felt a touch like this and had her eyes closed reveling in the soothing actions until she felt some pressure pulling her head forward. Her eyes snapped open just to see whisker marks up close before his lips pressed to hers. The kiss was very awkward and Naruto was breaking apart but soon found he was being held in this position and relaxed into another kiss. They tried many different positions to have their heads in until they found one that worked well for them. They both seemed to understand the other as their lips parted and their tongues clashed at the entrances, wrestling and playing with each other until Hinata felt his tongue lick the back of her upper lip, causing her to giggle into his kiss.

"What was that?" He asked in a playful tone after gently pulling out of the kiss, causing her to giggle some more.

"It just tickled, it was nice b-but unexpected. Do you want to kiss more, or w-would you like to see more? I w-won't stop anything y-you do as long as you're gentle." At this moment, she knew she could stay concious since he has shown he wanted to be with her giving her much more confidence than she expected she'd get from it.

* * *

For those who think they are too fragile... They get real friendly further on, ...Full Citrus Warning...

* * *

"I don't know how I would survive without you." Naruto took her in another sweet and tender kiss before pulling away again and slowly approached the zipper of her jacket, with her watching intently with a blush that hasn't dissipated since the first touch. Grasping the tag he slowly pulled it down to the bottom hem of the garment as the two sides released from the slider, causing the jacket to open a few inches. He slowly moved his shaking hands to her jacket lapels and gripped the soft material as she placed her hand on his to steady them.

"Don't be afraid Naruto-kun. I t-trust you, I know you won't h-hurt me." Naruto couldn't believe her trust in him and could only answer by pulling on the jacket and planting another kiss on her soft pouty lips. After breaking away he gently lifted her jacket off her shoulders and let it fall off of her to the floor revealing her tight fitting, dark midnight blue sleeveless shirt.

"Um, Hinata, where did those come from?" He asked while eyeing her larger than average chest.

"I always h-had them." She told him with a playful smile.

"Yeah, but they weren't so, um, nice." Hinata was looking down at her chest before looking up again.

"I'm embarrassed of them. I d-don't like people looking at me and they draw too m-much attention, so I hide them." She could see he was actively trying to force back the urge to touch her again so she had to take the initiative to keep him from holding back. She reached out and took his hands again and slowly brought them closer to her until she placed them firmly on her breasts. "Please don't be afraid to t-touch me. This is w-what we are here f-for and I want you to express y-your urges with me."

"I know, but I keep fighting the urges, it just feels like I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this." He told her after releasing his hold on her.

"I said before that this is m-my choice. I want to help y-you so you don't have to worry and be afraid. You just n-need to relax." Hinata shoved him hard so he fell backwards onto the couch again and shoved the cup of tea back in his hands. "Drink, chamomile is calming." He gulped the tea down quickly and handed back the cup she took it and set it back down on the table before returning to him and sat on his lap facing him, much to his surprise.

"You have t-to relax Naruto-kun. What we are trying to do i-is supposed to be enjoyable and it c-can't be done without being relaxed or if you're too afraid. We can take all n-night if we have to." Hinata grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up. Naruto raised his arms up allowing her to remove his shirt easily and found his tank top flying through the air onto the floor. She smiled with her blush, which still has yet to fade and probably never will, as she started gently rubbing his bare chest and shoulders. Leaning closer she planted a series of kisses across his chest. She felt his hands start caressing her sides and slide under her shirt and around her back pulling her forward to take her lips deep into another kiss.

Their lips stayed in contact with each others as her shirt was pulled up to her chest. After breaking the kiss she quickly threw off the shirt and settled back into making out with the one she loves. Hinata let out a surprised squeak as she now found herself looking up at a smiling blonde from the other side of the couch where she was forcefully placed.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No you j-just surprised me." She assured with her hands running through his hair. He started in kissing her again and moved past her lips to her chin when she stopped him when he got close to her neck. "You can t-take of my forehead protector."

"Not happening, it may get in the way, but you are the only girl I know that wears it like that. While we are doing this I want every bit of proof that it is you I'm with and not anyone else, that is the least I could do. It is a defining part of you and I don't want to take it off you." She smiled and kissed him deeply before pushing him away again.

"Then t-take off something else of m-mine." Naruto happily complied and slid his fingers under the delicate light blue lace bra where it clasped between her breasts and pulled it apart releasing her flesh into the air. Hinata quickly covered them with her hands on instinct and turned redder than before from the infusion of embarrassment. Naruto just smiled before taking her hands and placed them together and held both her wrists in one hand over her head. Using his other hand, Naruto rubbed her right nipple before giving it a squeeze earning a sharp intake of air on Hinata's part.

"You ok? I have no idea what I'm doing, I just know I like touching you. You will need to tell me where something is touched too hard or where it feels good. Since you are doing this for me, I want you to enjoy it as much as possible also."

"Thank you. My n-nipples are very sensitive, so be s-soft and gentle with them to start and gradually s-start touching harder. I'll stop you if it is t-too hard. Just try not to pinch too much." Nodding in understanding, he brought his lips down to meet hers for a brief moment before breaking away and moved back to her chest. Hinata could feel his warm breath against her silky, sensitive skin before she felt something hot and wet run across her skin. His tongue swirled around her nipple a few times until it was drawn into his mouth to be lightly sucked earning a quiet moan for his actions. Letting go of her wrists, he brought his hand down to her other breast and started kneading and massaging the mountain of flesh with the nipple placed between his middle fingers treating it to a light squeeze during the massaging.

Hinata brought her newly freed hand down and lightly stroked Naruto's cheek causing him to look up at her smiling face, contorted into the most relaxed and happy face he has ever seen. Her gaze was still locked onto his face as she saw her wet nipple slowly pop out from between his warm lips and watched as he got closer and licked her lips before connecting and burying his tongue into her. He pulled back from the deep kiss only to have her pull him back for another quick one and released him.

"It's the one on the l-left." She whispered into his ear while he nibbled on her ear lobe while still keeping up the massage on one breast. Stopping everything, he slid his arms around her back and pulled her to him as he stood up, taking her with. She wrapped her legs around his torso to help hold her there and felt an uncomfortable pressure from below his waist and maneuvered herself higher on him.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, t-that's part of the main event." She reminded him with a giggle.

"I think you are enjoying all of this too much." He revealed teasingly.

"I am." He rewarded her comment with a small kiss to her nose and hugged her even tighter before walking towards the left door. Turning the knob, he swung the door open revealing a dark room. "Lights?" She asked.

"I like seeing you Hinata." She reached out a hand and flicked on a light switch, illuminating the small bedroom. Although it was small, it had a nice big bed in the center of the room, a dresser and closet to the left and a door to the right presumably to enter the bathroom. Bringing her over to the edge of the bed, he went to lay her down gently on the light lavender silk sheets but she managed to pull him down on top of her. After a brief kiss, he moved off of her and decided she needed to loose more clothes.

He ran his hands around her well toned abs before hooking his hands under her waistband and slowly started working them lower until her could clearly see her lace panties that matched her bra. He reached out and touched the lace and was surprised at how warm she was down there but continued to remove her pants at her silent request as she lifted her bottom off the bed. In one last quick motion her pants were lying on the floor at the bed side. This was the first time he had ever seen the Hinata underneath the baggy clothing, and he was quite impressed. She wasn't thin and slender like the other kunoichi, but she still had the petite frame she always had, just quite a bit more muscle than the average girl. She was strong, and to him, that was a major turn on.

Naruto touched her small, smooth ankles with each hand and simultaneously massaged her skin on each side up to her firm calves past her knees and dragged his finger tips up her inner thighs. Seeing she enjoyed this by the small sounds, he leaded forward and ran his tongue up the length of her tender thigh. Reaching up, he grasped the lacy waist of her panties, but was stopped by small hands grabbing his and yanking him up to her eye level.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked before kissing her nose.

"You want me t-to enjoy this, so you can't have an unfair advantage." She pushed him onto his back and swung a leg over his stomach before placing her weight on him with her back to his face. She leaned forward and started to push the waist of his shorts down. She had a very deep blush and a smile as she had to lift the waistband up and over his bulge and down past his knees. She pushed them off his feet and started to drag her skin up against his stiffness while she felt his hands massaging her firm ass. When she got fully upright again she was curious about his bulge and started lightly running her fingers across it and smiled when it would twitch every so often.

She was about to try more when she felt herself being pulled off him to the side and pushed on her back. Naruto's hand slid up her thighs and firmly held the waistband of her panties as he slid them completely off, leaving her completely naked aside from the band around her neck. He looked at her blushing face and saw her legs tightly held together blocking his view of her most intimate parts.

"What is this?" He asked teasingly. "I thought you said I could touch you where I want?"

"I-I did, but it d-doesn't mean I have t-to make it easy." Naruto placed his hands on her legs again before trying to push her legs apart and was met with quite a bit of resistance, then he stopped trying. "What's w-wrong?" Hinata asked when she saw sadness enter his face when he stopped.

"Sorry, it's just after what happened, I don't want to feel like I'm forcing anything, so could you just show me?" Understanding his reluctance now, Hinata nodded her head and slowly moved her legs apart and stopped when they gave an unobstructed view of all of her. Her smile came back as she watched him move closer for a better look as a smile form on his face as well. He made himself comfortable a few inches away from her glorious folds of skin and watched the slight movements in the skin caused by her breaths and leg muscle movement.

"Are y-you going to t-touch or just look?" Hinata inquired as she watched his interest in her.

"Show me around?" He asked as he looked up at her face showing he didn't know much about the area. With a small giggle, she grabbed the two pillows on the bed and stacked them behind her back to make herself comfortable while Naruto just watched how her skin moved with her. Once she was situated in a mostly sitting position she held her hand out to him.

"Give me your finger." She ordered. Doing what he was told he offered her his hand with the index finger out. She gripped his hand and guided it to her thigh right next to her opening. "From this point on, the s-skin is sensitive, so don't b-be too rough around it." She brought his finger inward to the middle and pressed it lightly to the skin and slowly moved it up and down until she saw his finger sliding nicely between her silky lips. "This, of course, is where the opening is." She moved him up to the top of her womanhood and rested his finger on a small bump and let out a small squeak under her breath. "This is the m-most s-sensitive part a woman has. It brings great pleasure if y-you treat it gently, otherwise it can c-cause pain. Some m-might like it, but I don't want y-you to ever pinch that area." She let go of his hand after her slightly stern instructions and relaxed back on the pillows but was still able to watch what he was doing to her at that angle.

"That skin is very soft and hot." He commented before his hands didn't go directly to where she expected it to go at that time but didn't care as long as he was touching her.

"Um, Hinata?" He started as he was now rubbing her smooth skin where her pubic hair should be.

"Hmm?" She answered with just a sound quietly enjoying his touching.

"Is there a reason, um, Tenten has hair here." He offered, not wanting to pry or irritate her.

"You know you are r-really spoiling the mood here b-brining up another girl's name." she teased lightly. "I don't s-shave it if that is what you're asking. Do y-you like it?"

"Uh, definitely."

"Then w-why worry about it?"

"I see your point." He leaned in closer and lightly kissed her soft pelvic skin as Hinata closed her eyes from enjoyment. He moved a bit closer to her womanhood before taking his tongue and licking her small nub causing her eyes to snap open just as he placed his mouth over it and sucked lightly.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun?" She screamed out causing him to stop what he was doing and look at the young panting woman. "d-don't" she suggested after a few breaths.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Wonderful, b-but…"

"Then why worry about it?" With a light smirk, Naruto moved back down and continued his previous actions leaving Hinata no other alternative than to enjoy every second of it, which was very apparent that she did with the way she was moaning, whimpering and the occasional scream that left her shy lips. He kept a light suction on her skin while running his tongue around her flesh and found it very easy to find what pleased her the most just from her reaction to what he was doing. As strange as it was, he really enjoyed pleasing her much more than he thought was possible.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun." She moaned while throwing her head back in absolute pleasure. He was really getting excited watching her writhe with each motion of his tongue across her flesh and wanted to burn the image of her peering down at him through half open eyes, with her pink lips parted slightly to let out an enjoyable sound, into his memory. A few more enjoyable minutes and Hinata started feeling hot all over her small body and found it harder to breathe before she forcibly pulled him away from her skin while breathing hard.

"I don't want to y-yet." She panted while answering his questioning gaze. She pulled him towards her and locked lips with his beginning a passionate make out session. During their tongue wrestling, Hinata started to work on removing his boxers. After she had them most of the way off she slipped her hand around his rigid member and slowly started working the length while still keeping the kiss moving. After a few moments of her stroking, he started meeting her rhythm with his own thrusts into her hand, showing her he was more than ready for the main event. After breaking the kiss, Hinata still held onto his shaft and pulled it closer and aligned it with her opening.

"You sure? Do we need protection or something? Do…" Naruto's questioning was silenced with a quick finger to his lips from Hinata.

"Yes, I'm sure. And normally y-yes, but chuunin kunoichi are put on birth control to regulate mandatory mission vacations, so I won't g-get pregnant and since we are both v-virgins, there aren't diseases to worry about." Showing she was indeed ready and wanting, she tugged on his rod for him to enter. Slowly she felt her opening start to stretch from his intrusion as it kept moving inwards. Her cavern started to feel the pressure of his member while the skin around her opening felt like it would tear as she whimpered in pain as tears threatened to escape. All of the sudden a great surge of pain shot through her system and her hand immediately went to Naruto's waist and stopped his progression.

"It hurts so much, it hurts!" She cried out, not being able to keep it inside anymore. Naruto felt sorry for causing her pain, but knew he couldn't stop altogether now that the act was started. Holding back the overwhelming urge to plunge into her deep and hard, he waited patiently for her go ahead. The pain slowly faded back to a more manageable level and her breathing stabilized from the panic in the time allotted. "Naruto-kun, how m-much is in?"

"About a quarter." He replied after looking down, surprising her that there was much more to go and if the next few inches were as painful as the first, she would die before he got all of it into her.

"That won't do. I can't take anymore at that s-speed. It might hurt really bad, but then it'll be done sooner if you p-push it in all the way quickly."

"Sure about that?" Seeing her head nod to confirm and her hands move away from him he looked into her eyes. "On the count of three, ok? One… Two"

"AHHH!" She creamed for a brief period as he plunged into her depths in a smooth and quick motion. She laid motionless on her back breathing heavily from being fully impaled on her love's organ, but knew it was the right choice. She felt full, complete, there was nothing else on the entire planet that she would ever want to do than to share herself with the one person she has watched and wanted for years. Not even the idea that he doesn't care for her more than just being a means to an end could take away the satisfaction of having him first and to herself for at least a while. After her few moments of rest, only a slight dull pain remained as she reached up and pulled Naruto's face to hers and licked his top lip sensually.

"I thought you said on three?" she whispered quietly.

"I decided the old 'Band-Aid' trick would cause even less pain. So how do you feel? Does it still hurt?"

"Better than I thought, there isn't really much p-pain anymore, so you can do what you want now." Smiling, Naruto held her up and pulled out the pillows allowing her to lie flat on the bed and repositioned himself directly over her again, getting down on his elbows while over her with his arms under her shoulder blades and gripped her shoulders with his hands, he felt her large fleshy mounds press into his chest when he got closer to her and loved every minute of it. Needing to only move a few inches he found it easy to latch onto her lips in another kiss before slowly withdrawing from inside her. Hinata let out a sharp grunt into the kiss as he plunged deeply back within. This happened a few more times before she started giving long pleasurable sounds with each intrusion. Naruto felt her start to really enjoy the movements so he increased the pace of his action inside her tight luscious hole, getting her to follow his lead and start meeting him on each movement. She wrapped her legs around him to aid in deeper movements and a much more comfortable location for her legs. Hinata's hands started digging into his back as her moaning became constant with slight volume changes for each quick thrust. Without any notice, Hinata dug her nails hard into Naruto's back drawing blood in a few locations as she threw her head back, breaking the constant kiss that was held for the many minutes of their actions.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Don't stop, yes it feels wonderful, please, NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the pleasure building inside bust forth, overwhelming every sense in pure bliss washing away all feeling of pain or discomfort. She felt wonderful as she shuddered from the orgasmic experience but suddenly her insides had the feeling that they were wonderfully burning as she watched Naruto collapse on her after a healthy groan and a few heavy thrusts deep in her and realized that is was something from him that was now flowing inside her giving that feeling that felt strangely satisfying to her.

"Hinata, you felt so good, that was awesome. I can't believe how that felt." Naruto commented as he fully withdrew from her and got up from the bed and looked back at her, and then noticed a bit of red color trickling down between her legs. "Shit, Hinata, you're bleeding! Are you ok? Did I really hurt you?" He just heard a quiet giggle from her.

"No, I'm great. It is normal for the first time for some girls. I just need to g-get cleaned up." She went to sit up but found herself being caringly scooped up into strong arms before she could move. She happily threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Let me assist you; it is the least I could do after that wonderful experience. Through that door, right?" She only answered with a light kiss on his cheek. Stepping through the door, Naruto was met with a nice large bathroom, after Hinata turned on the light for them, he walked over to the shower on the back wall and gently set Hinata on the dressing stool beside it. Not knowing what he had planned, Hinata sat there happily shuffling her feet on the tile floor while watching her naked sex partner turn on the water and test out the temperature before returning to her. She moved to remove her makeshift necklace, but was stopped quickly.

"You did something you didn't have to do Hinata, now let me take care of everything." He placed his hands on her forehead protector and slowly guided it off over her head and set it next to her before scooping her up again and standing her up under the water stream in the shower and stepped in himself while shutting the curtain. He didn't let her lift a finger as he soaped up her body, paying just a little too much attention to getting her more womanly parts clean, which started getting her hot again. She looked behind her and noticed he was equally aroused which brought a smile to her face and a brilliant idea.

"Naruto-kun, want more?" Naruto couldn't figure out what she was talking about until he saw her bending forward and leaning against the wall with her legs spaced apart gently swaying her hips at him as the water rushed off her skin. "Bet you can't p-pass up another round." she coaxed with a sexy grin.

"And you'd win that bet." He replied as he stroked her hips before guided himself back into her soft and warm cavern and reached around her gripping her soapy breasts.

"Oh Naruto-kun." She moaned in pleasure.

"Mmm, Hinata."

* * *

After round two, Naruto carried her wet body to the dressing stool and grabbed a towel, drying off every part of her body. After doing the same for himself he vigorously rubbed the wetness from her hair, leaving it a complete mess. Grabbing her brush from the sink, he slid behind her and took a few minutes to brush out her the tangles in her hair. Once that was done, he picked up the absolutely relaxed, and slightly giddy Hinata in his arms and brought her back out to the bed. After pulling his boxers back on, he pulled the discarded sheet back onto the bed and gently tucked her in before heading to the door of her room and switched off the light before walking through the doorway. 

"Naruto-kun?" He heard her voice ring out with a bit of urgency.

"Yes Hinata?"

"You don't have to go, y-you can stay here."

"Thanks Hinata, but I don't sleep well on a couch."

"N-no, **with **me." She barely could see his smile from the light that was still on in the kitchen and living room area as he turned away from her room. She could see his form wander out and pickup the clothes that were strewn about before the lights were extinguished leaving the small house completely black. Hinata heard the metal clinking of the doorknob and closed her eyes, hoping the sadness of that moment wouldn't torture her anymore that night as she curled up into a defensive ball under her silky sheets with silent tears running down her cheeks.

A few moments after hearing the door knob move, Hinata felt the mattress sway under some weight and heard something sliding across the silk sheets resting next to her. With a burst of happiness, she rolled over and nestled her naked body into the side of the warm body on her bed and rested her head on his shoulder earning his strong arm around her back holding her tighter against him.

"Can I s-sleep here?" She asked tiredly.

"Anything for you Hinata…" He whispered to her near sleeping form. "…anything."

* * *

(Notes) 

I knew 99.8 percent of you readers were silently looking forward to this chapter and I hope it was up to par. A little joking, some moments of sadness, and an evening full of fun make for quite the decent chapter. Next chapter is even longer than this one and will contain many surprises, along with the inevitable meeting between Hiashi and Naruto, but it won't go the way you'd expect. Remember to review...Later


	5. Secret of the Ramen Shortage

Yo, greetings all. This is the conclusion to Ramen Gone Astray. So far, only one person made a mention about where my story was going. I'm sure there was more, but the anonymous reviewer, Sonic, was the first to say anything. Anyways, don't feel left out if I didn't reply to many reviews, too much stuff to do and most didn't require a reply. Thanks again to all you reviewers and remember to give any ideas of where I could take this story if you want a sequel written. IF there aren't any good ideas, we'll call this the last chapter...

Hey guess what... I still don't own Naruto in any shape or form... (I hate disclaimers)

* * *

Chapter 5 – Secret of the Ramen Shortage

* * *

(21 Days without Ramen) 

Naruto started to wake after a peaceful night of dreaming of ramen, and only ramen for a change. Thinking back in his memories he could only reason that last night he experienced another weird dream since there was no way something that perfect would land in his lap. Going to get up, he immediately stopped before trying when he heard the steady breathing of someone other than himself. Actually opening his eyes this time, he looked down and saw a dark haired girl sleeping peacefully on his shoulder covered with the lavender silk sheet leaving her bare shoulders exposed and a content smile on her perfect lips. Naruto only had one thought in his mind while looking at her, beautiful. Sadly he couldn't get himself to believe she would do that for him without some other motivation driving her, she wasn't really that good of a friend, but somehow he found her soothing to talk to and now they knew more about each other than anyone possibly could. He knew one thing though; it would take something huge to get him away from wanting her more.

Naruto felt calm and relaxed lying there watching this beautiful angel sleep comfortably in his arms and nearly fell asleep again when her small fingers started to delicately run across his chest. After letting out a long contented sigh, he saw her eyes open revealing her pearly looking orbs and couldn't hold back a smile any more.

"Good morning Hinata." She looked up at his and immediately her face flushed.

"So it was real?" she commented with a blush, knowing it had to be for him to be there with her.

"Yeah, I had the same feeling, but I'm glad to wake up with you here. Um, do you think I can kiss you?" She was surprised at this request, if memory serves, he shouldn't have to ask.

"Why wouldn't I let you?"

"Well you already did what you had to last night, so I just thought you wouldn't be pretending anymore." Her hand came up to his face and glided over his whisker marks before it wrapped around the back of his head and gripped it tightly.

"Who ever said I was pretending?" She pulled his head to hers and pressed together in a short but heartfelt kiss before letting go. "I g-guess we should get up now Naruto-kun."

"Really? I'm sure there aren't any missions today just like the last few weeks, maybe we could just lie here all day." Hinata just smiled at him and sat up with a groan, taking the sheet with her, but Naruto could still see her smooth back and top of her bottom and found it alluring.

"That probably isn't a good idea, w-we have a job to go to the mission room everyday to check in whether there are missions or not. Besides, if you stay I'm sure you'll feel the urge to 'play around' and I'll need at least one g-good day to recover from my first experience." Naruto sat up and slid his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the back of her neck.

"You're right, you're just too much to look at and not touch. So I can't come back to this house until tomorrow night?"

"Probably the b-best, but after that y-you should be able to visit anytime." She assured with a shy smile

"Ok, do you need any help before I leave? You seem to have a lot of aches."

"I'll be fine Naruto-kun, thank y-you." With a kiss to her cheek, he untangled himself from her and walked out to the living area and threw on his clothes before glancing back to her room where she was smiling at him. With a small wave he opened the door and ran off to his apartment.

* * *

It was very early, he surmised by the way the sun wasn't completely off the horizon yet, but it didn't matter to him, he had the feeling of being free again. He went running through the village bouncing off the walls of shops that had yet to open on his way to where he lived. Upon entering his trashed apartment he managed to not let it get to him as he rummaged around some of the rubble and came up with his forehead protector and changed into his usual clothing. After securing his forehead protector, he took off for a training ground to do some much needed exercise before heading to the usual meeting time and place. 

All of the Konoha 11 were gathered in the mission room, well after Naruto entered it was. Upon his entrance, all the kunoichi looked over at him, three with hatred pouring off them and one that was practically glowing.

"Hey baa-chan, I made it. Anything new going on?" He asked like his usually cheery self.

"Well I was kept awake a bit last night by a visitor, so cut the crap." She scolded, making sure she wasn't happy with what happened.

"Alright, don't bite my head off, it seems there are enough people here to do that for you." Just the fact that he called it on them made the three kunoichi glare at him with even more intent to kill causing him to silently cringe.

"Well now that you all are here, I actually have a few missions, but only for Shino and another one for team Neji." Hearing a few groans from the group entertained Tsunade, but she hid it well as she handed out the mission scrolls. "Now all of you are dismissed except for the kunoichi and Naruto." All the guys looked at Naruto and saw he was sweating profusely and knew he must have done something and certainly weren't envying him one bit. After everyone left, Tsunade looked across the girls and noticed only Hinata was smiling, the rest were dressed to kill.

"Now tell me what is going on." The Hokage demanded.

"Naruto is a perv!" Ino shouted while Sakura and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Now what did he do?" Tsunade sighed while Naruto was in the furthest corner of the room trying to keep as far away from them as possible.

"He grabbed my ass!"

"And stuck his hand down the front of my pants."

"And cut off my bikini leaving me naked in front of him!"

Tsunade couldn't hold it in any more and busted out laughing seeing the great Kyuubi jinchuriki, that isn't afraid to take on S ranked missions or any enemy, hiding in the corner of the office. Seeing the three a bit pissed at this, she forced herself to calm down.

"Sorry, it wasn't funny with what he did, but him hiding in the corner is. You should have seen the reaction on his face when he realized he grabbed Anko's chest about a week ago."

"He did what!?" Sakura screamed, knowing exactly how murderous she gets. "How is he still alive!?"

"Short story, ramen basically blocks the feelings men get when looking at women, and now that he is off of it, he is basically catching up on quite a few years of feelings. Unfortunately he can't control it sometimes. What I would like to know is how this all got started since he locked himself in his apartment not wanting to go out because of it." Tsunade mentioned with a pointed glare to Sakura.

"Oh, crap. I guess that is my fault sensei. I forced him to open the door after he refused and then I hugged him. After that I must have chased him to where Tenten was and she must have done something similar."

"Sakura, next time he says he doesn't want to let you in, maybe there is a reason for it. Do you realize what may have happened if he lost control around a female that wasn't a ninja to threaten him?" All the girls cringed and Hinata looked away knowing how close to the truth that statement was.

"Oh, let's go girls. I don't think we were defiled that badly." Sakura mentioned before turning to the door.

"Yeah, but he didn't touch something that private on you." Tenten reminded, but then got a blush on her cheeks. "Although in a way, it felt good." She muttered and ran out the door.

"Did you just say what I think you said Tenten!?" Ino screamed as she followed them, knowing full well that she was a bit of an exhibitionist and might have stripped for anyone after a little saké.

"Now then, you two have some explaining to do." Tsunade commanded with a stern face.

"Yeah, about that… See ya!" Naruto immediately rushed out of the office in a blur, not wanting to stick around for the conversation she wanted to have, leaving Tsunade stuck between getting angry or laughing at him being normal again.

"Well Hinata, I guess it is just us."

"Yes Hokage-sama." She squeaked quietly.

"Call me Tsunade, no sama or anything. The next questions I am going to ask are only voluntary and nothing will ever be written about what you say and I ask them only as a mother figure, not the Hokage."

"I understand Tsunade."

"Good, now I am guessing you are the 'friend' he mentioned in his message since you seem much too happy and aren't moving very fast today." Seeing her not answer and just blush was enough of an answer for her. "Now then, did he ask you to do this?"

"No, I offered." Tsunade was taken aback by this revelation; apparently she isn't as shy as people thought was ont thing that ran through the Hokage's mind.

"You offered? And he took you up on that right away?"

"No, it t-took the incident with Ria to finally come to me for help. He wasn't doing very well; if I didn't do something to lessen his b-burden, I'm sure he would have killed himself to protect more people like Ria."

"I hate to be personal, but did he at least treat you like a person, or did he just use you?" Hinata finally looked up from her feet with a brilliant smile on her face.

"He was wonderful. He was so nice and gentle and treated me wonderfully and kissed me a lot; I felt like I could just explode. Then he actually wanted to make sure I felt good more than he was c-concerned with himself. After we were done, he washed me in the shower and tucked me in bed and slept with me in his arms. If he would have said 'I love you' I would say that it was p-perfect."

"Well first I want to say, what happened to your horrible stutter? It is still there, but so small now. Next, from what you told me you both shared an experience that is magical in its own rite. I just wonder if he realized that he didn't have sex with you, he made love with you. If someone goes for a quick piece of ass, they wouldn't waste time kissing a lot, they would want to get right into it. Now tell me, just how much time did you two spend playing around before actually going for it?" Hinata's face was definitely a brilliant shade of red as she prepared her answer. She knew that talking about her experience was less embarrasing than the actual experience, so she actually found it very easy, just still embarrasing.

"A lot, maybe t-twice as long." Tsunade smiled and shook her head.

"Go on Hinata and get out of here. I don't know how long it will take him to figure it out, but I think you two will be together for a very long time once he does."

"That was part of my plan." She immediately squeaked and ran out the door as fast as she could without causing too much pain to herself to avoid anymore question about what she said.

"Plan? Hinata, what exactly did your brilliant little mind think up?" Tsunade wondered as she looked at the empty office. With a long sigh, she returned to her paperwork.

* * *

(Time skip, 65 days without Ramen) 

Missions were still few and far between for the village, so all ninja spent most of their time training and honing their combat skills for the missions that were sure to come rushing in when they come upon their busy season. Basically all was very boring for the village, well maybe not if you were to look in the Hyuuga guest house. After Hinata was feeling up to it, Naruto has been over at her place more often than just once a night. Somewhere in the time they were together, Naruto stopped feeling urges when he looked at women, just urges when he looked at a certain one. He easily could have managed an every other day approach with her, but when she was ready and willing, and boy was she ever willing, why put it off? Besides, they have way too much fun to stop and almost always want to be with each other.

The couple practically lived together now since Naruto hasn't repaired his apartment and has just been eating and sleeping at her house, even most of his clothes made it there as well. But one thing Hinata didn't like was the fact that he hasn't ever said that he loved her or anything like it, but in his defense, neither has she. Even though they never said it, they sure felt it while enjoying each others bodies like a few seconds ago.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata panted as sweat glistened on every inch of her naked body from the vigorous workout.

"Hmm?" He replied while stroking her moist skin and taking her in a deep kiss. After pulling apart, she got down from the spot on top of him that she has been enjoying for the past 10 minutes and cuddled up to next to his sweating body.

"When you get a clean bill of health, what will you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us, this. When you aren't threatened with l-loosing control, are you going to stop coming over?" She asked with a touch of sadness getting through.

"I don't know Hinata. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but you know you look very good all sweaty." She giggled and kissed his cheek in return.

"But I feel all sticky. I'm going to take a shower." She pulled herself away from him and stood at the edge of the bed when he lightly gripped her wrist.

"I'll go with you." Hinata lightly slapped his hand off her wrist with a playful smile.

"Better not, I don't think I can go for a third today, you got me all tired out."

"Not my fault, you were the one that wanted on top." She turned to him, still lying on the bed, and stooped down to his face and planted a quick heavy kiss on his lips.

"You stay, I shower." Moving away, she purposefully exaggerated the sway of her bare hips to the door of the bathroom before turning around and posing sexily for him in her full nakedness. Letting out a little giggle at his happy face, she pulled off her forehead protector from around her neck and threw it to him before entering the bathroom, leaving the door open on purpose. After Naruto heard the water start and Hinata's humming fill the air, like usual for her showers, he got up and walked into the bathroom and silently stepped into the shower behind her and wrapped his arms around her body, causing her to jump in surprise and stop humming.

"Bad Naruto-kun." She scolded as she twisted in his arms to face him before standing on her toes to reach his lips. She felt his arms tighten around her back holding her at her current height as he continued kissing her as he stepped them both under the showerhead forcing them to break for lack of breath. "Fine, but you have to do exactly what I say next time I tell you to."

"Sounds like fun." After an uneventful shower, Naruto threw on just a pair of boxers and flopped on the couch before being joined by Hinata dressed in only frilly lavender panties and a matching skimpy tubetop that barely covered her breasts along with the Konoha band around her neck. She lied down on the remaining area and rested her head in his lap with a happy sigh. He stroked her soft cheek a few times before he saw her looking into his eyes and stopped.

"It's way too hot out. I'm going to make some lemonade, you want some?" She inquired.

"Sounds great Hinata." With a kind smile she got up and playfully walked, with a happy bounce, to the kitchen. Naruto stood up after over a month of curiosity got the best of him and decided he would sneak a peak in the last bedroom that Hinata had mentioned not to go into on more than one occasion. He twisted the door knob and went to push the door open which a dark flash of hair appeared in front of him.

"I told you not to go in that room!" She yelled at him holding her arms wide to block his advance to the room, but it fell on deaf ears as the door swung open revealing a room packed to the ceiling with boxes. It was amazing how many boxes could be stuffed into a single room, but something other than the boxes caught his attention, it was a small book with a bowl of ramen on it titled: 'The Effects of Ramen on Men' looking away from it he realized what the words on the boxes meant: chicken, beef, and so on; the other room was packed with cup ramen.

"Hinata?" He looked at her with utter confusion on his face as to why there was ramen in her house. He saw her face turn sad and dropped her arms to her sides and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun; I haven't been a good person recently. Go sit and I'll tell you everything." Without another word, Naruto went back to the couch and sat down. Hinata followed and sat across from him on the coffee table so she could see all of his reactions.

"Naruto-kun, I have no idea how you are going to take this, but I hope you understand. I have watched you for years and became attracted to you in many ways, yet you never saw me for anything other than a strong ninja and it pissed me off how you could be a brilliant fighter and not even see something that was right under your nose. Then one day I was looking through old medical study books and found one that dealt with ramen affecting men. Obviously you always ate ramen, so I wanted to know what problems there might be with you. After reading through it I found that you may not even see much of a difference between men and women because your physical attraction was nearly blocked; that was when I came up with a plan."

* * *

(About 90 days ago) 

Hinata just finished reading the book: 'The Effects of Ramen on Men' and had a devious smile on her face when an idea hit her.

'If ramen holds back his natural attraction, then if there isn't any ramen, he'll get it back and maybe see that I'm a woman and not just a ninja.' Hinata quickly snuck the book out of the medical library and ran to her home in the Hyuuga manor. After stuffing the book into her bag, she gathered a few articles of clothing and stuffed them in there too. After slinging it on her back, she hurried down the hall when Hiashi stopped her.

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

"F-father? I w-was, I decided I s-should move out. Maybe b-being on m-my own for a w-while with d-do me good." He stood there thinking for a moment before returning his attention to her.

"Well it can't hurt, and you won't be in the way anymore, so I agree. You will live at the guest house until you can prove to me that you have improved otherwise there is no coming back." Hiashi didn't wait for a response and just walked back to his study leaving Hinata alone in the hall.

'Well, phase one is set.' Hinata ran through the Hyuuga's private forest and arrived at the small house and smiled at how cozy it looked. She was glad the Hyuuga maids cleaned the house a few weeks before so there wasn't much to move before she dropped her pack and pulled out a huge coin bag bulging at it's seems. 'I hope it's enough.' Hinata locked the door again and took off running to the village. She arrived in short time at a small business with pictures of different lands pasted all over the inside walls.

"Ah, planning a vacation somewhere Hyuuga-sama?"

"N-not really, but I'm thinking of sending s-some friends. What d-do you have f-for about two to t-three months?"

"Well we have a nice little guided tour around the five great nations that lasts about 75 days."

"How m-much for t-two?" After brokering a deal Hinata was happily walking down the street with two tickets in hand set for departure in 25 days. 'Phase two moving along nicely.' She thought as she saw Ichiraku's coming into view. She was about to enter when she caught a glimpse of orange and immediately jumped around the side to hide herself. 'I can't let him see me here, he could get suspicious' Hinata waited about 20 minutes before Naruto finally left Ichiraku's and decided it was time to give it a try.

"Hinata-chan, welcome. Your certain person has just left." Ayame informed her.

"Thank y-you Ayame-chan, but I was actually h-here to talk to y-you and your f-father. I won t-two tickets for a trip around the known nations and c-cant use them because of m-my job. I r-remember your f-father saying he w-would like to travel a bit before he g-gets too old, so I t-thought you could use t-them."

"That is so kind of you. Father, Hinata has something for you!" Teuchi came out from the back kitchen while wiping his hands off on a towel with a kind smile.

"Hi, what do you have?"

"She has two tickets for a tour around the countries, all expenses paid. They are ours if we want them." Ayame informed, showing her desire to travel.

"Hmm, how soon?"

"Departure is in t-twenty f-five days." Hinata told him. Teuchi placed his hand on his chin and thought for a while.

"Well, that is plenty of time to get things together, and I have always wanted to show Ayame the land she was born in… Yeah, let's do it. Thank you Hinata-sama we accept with much gratitude." Hinata smiled and handed over the tickets.

"Enjoy y-your trip." Hinata left the small shop with a very satisfied grin. 'Phase two complete.' She hurried back to her new residence to prepare for the next few phases of her plan.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- ---- --

(Night before departure - about 66 days ago)

After Hinata made sure Naruto was home for the night, she ran to the closest grocery store and wandered down the aisles until she found a person stocking the shelves.

"Um, e-excuse me s-sir?"

"What can I help you with miss?"

"I w-would like to buy all y-your instant ramen." The stocker paled instantly knowing just how much ramen they had.

"You want to what? Do you know how much that is?"

"Y-yes. Now w-will you sell them?"

"Alright little lady, I'll get them packaged up for you. Just make sure you can pay."

"I c-can pay, d-don't you worry." After the stocker packaged up all the boxes she paid for them and had them delivered to her house before doing the same at the two other stores in the village. 'Phase three complete.' After returning home, and packing the boxes away into the spare room, she threw the nearly empty coin bag on the table and flopped down on the bed for some well deserved sleep.

* * *

(Present time) 

Naruto was looking at Hinata amazed and bewildered as to why she did any of this and if she even knew what it was doing to him over the past month. Did she really just want him to see her as a woman?

"Hinata, you spent all that time and money planning all this just to get me to notice you as a woman?"

"Yes, I know it was a bit selfish, but I couldn't take being ignored anymore." Naruto frustratingly ruffled his hair trying to figure out how to view this.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't get it. Do you know what damage you almost caused the entire village?"

"Yes, but honestly I didn't know the Kyuubi did that to you when I executed the plan."

"So in this big plan of yours, did you plan out the whole sex thing?"

"No, that just happened because it needed to. I actually planned that out for much later, you know after we had many dates like normal couples, but now it is all messed up."

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Hinata looked away quickly to not catch his gaze. She soon felt a hand on her chin turning her face back to him. "Hinata, what are you not telling me?" Naruto saw her eyes start watering and start flowing tears down her cheek.

"Am I a bad person Naruto-kun? I hide something so important from you. I really should have told you the first night you came over, but I didn't want to scare you away from me."

"Please tell me what you are hiding." He asked again while her sadness kept growing making her bottom lip quiver trying to hold back her sobs

"You ever wonder why no one is seen dating a Hyuuga? Most are scared or put off by a law of ours. If a Hyuuga has consensual sex with a person on three consecutive days then they are seen as married by the Hyuuga council. If a Hyuuga gets married in this manner, their partner must go through a harsh test to confirm their ability to not bring weak blood into the clan. You must think I'm horrible for not telling you that you are seen as married to a girl that cheaply handed out sex. I'm sorry you have to be stuck with me." She turned away again so she didn't have to see his rejection, but found herself being pulled back to face him.

"Hinata, look at me. I know this isn't how either of us planned on getting married, but what done is done. Since there isn't a way out, I'll not fight having to be married to you. Besides, anyone would be a fool to not find you attractive. I suppose if you think about it, we have been acting like a married couple for the past month."

"Aren't you angry at me?"

"Very angry, but I can't stay mad at a beautiful woman sitting in front of me in her underwear, but I can punish her." Hinata looked at his mischievous smile cautiously before he pulled her into his lap and started tickling her sides causing her to burst into uncontrolled laughter.

"Stop! No, don't touch me there! Stop, I can't take all of it!" She screamed through fits of laughter when all of the sudden the door was kicked in.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji froze as he looked at the couch with Hinata in her underwear and Naruto equally dressed with his hands on her sides from tickling her. He stared much too long on her lavender tube top where it was light enough that you could distinguish the darker areas from the rest and then down to her fit legs and frilly panties.

"Ew, gross. I'm basically your sister; quit looking at me like that." Hinata shouted after seeing her cousin's gaze over her body

"Yeah, and what are you doing bashing through her door like that? We were trying to have some fun." Naruto commented with not much anger being displayed.

"Well then it is a good thing I showed up before you got too far." He commented after snapping away from Hinata's body.

"Well maybe this time." Naruto commented with a smirk.

"Naruto-kun, shush." Hinata moved behind Naruto on the couch and pulled his back against her to hide her body. She wrapped her legs around his torso and laid them in his lap while her arms came around his neck holding him onto a soft pillow of flesh. "Nii-san, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to tell you to that you are requested by Hiashi-sama, but then I heard screaming and came in."

"Well we were doing fine without you interrupting." Naruto muttered

"Well I hope you weren't hoping to do anything inappropriate with her." Neji retorted

"Define inappropriate. Would you bother us if we were married?" Naruto asked smiling a knowing smile.

"No, you didn't… how many days Hinata-sama?"

"Naruto-kun, I told you to shush. I didn't want him to know yet." She scolded.

"How many?" Neji demanded again.

"Fine, 43 consecutive, you want me to break it down to how many we did each day?" Neji was definately shocked that they were at it so often, but he realized if he had a willing girlfriend then he would want to enjoy it that often as well. After his mind wandered too much from the topic at hand, he shook his head to throw out the thoughts.

"No, definitely not. Now I suggest you get a few more clothes on before going to meet Hiashi-sama."

"I will, but don't expect too many, it is hot out there."

"Fine, but you'll want to bring him if I heard their conversations correctly. Your time living alone did you well, you don't stutter anymore."

"Well, only half was living alone, now go nii-san." Neji was happy to oblige since she has clearly found her confidence in one that had more than enough to spare.

"Alright Hinata, I suppose we should get a few more clothes on. I was really just hoping to lounge around all day with you half dressed." Hinata pushed him off her and untangled her legs before easing out from behind Naruto. She pushed him backward on the couch before lying down on top of him.

"Well, he can wait another five minutes; I want to lie with you a little before we leave." Naruto wrapped his arms around her exposed back and ran his fingers up and down her spine.

"I can handle that." After a few seconds, Hinata kissed his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you are ok with this? I never wanted to trick you like this."

"Don't worry about it; I could have been stuck with worse. Now I guess we should get going now." Hinata wasn't all too happy at his less than enthusiastic answer for being married to her, but there isn't much that can be done, and if he could care for her, she'll be happy. With a solemn feeling, Hinata got off of him and walked to her room to get dressed. After just throwing on a light blue tanktop over her tubetop to further hide some slightly revealing skin colorations and some quite small grey shorts, she brought some orange shorts and a grey tank top out for Naruto to get dressed in. After being all dressed they stepped out of the house into the scorching heat.

"This is one hell of a heat wave." Naruto commented.

"Yeah, but we'll have some cold lemonade when we get back home." The pair didn't have far to go until they found the Hyuuga Manor. With a bout of nervousness, Hinata led the way through the large gates and into the foyer of the large complex to face her father. She was feeling very anxious as she continued down the hall to Hiashi's study and decided to grab Naruto's hand for some comfort and confidence as she reached out and gave the door a gentle knock.

"Come." After hearing his stern order, Hinata pushed the door open and went inside pulling Naruto along with her. Hiashi was still filling out some papers on his desk and didn't quite pay attention when they entered.

"Hinata, it is about time you stop your foolishness and return home. It has been 90 days and if you were to get anything good out of it, then it would have happened already. Also it is time I choose you a husband." Naruto felt his hand start getting crushed by her sudden need to squeeze his hand and was afraid she might break it when Hinata spoke up.

"No father, it is far from foolish. I have proven my independence and changed myself for the better. And I already have a chosen." Hiashi's head snapped up to make sure it really was his shy daughter that spoke to him with resolve and without a shy stutter. When he saw her he almost fainted. She no longer looked like a respectable young girl, but a confident and alluring woman. But the worst was who she was clinging to, the one person in the entire village that he never wanted to see his daughter associating with, the Kyuubi jinchuriki.

"What is the meaning of this! How dare you bring that, that thing in here!" Hinata was now getting pissed. She knew at that moment that she was completely different and wouldn't take anything from her father without a fight.

"This 'thing' means more to me than this worthless clan, but I am born of your blood so I am bound to it. There isn't anything you can do to break us apart since we have already satisfied the requirements." She informed him like it was law.

"That may be true, but don't forget, I choose when your final test for heiress is and who you fight. If you don't want the seal placed on you and reduced to a bawling heap whenever someone deems you weak, then you will behave and dress properly." He countered venomously.

"Go screw yourself _father_ I am my own person and I will do what I want with whom I want. As stated in the Hyuuga laws, when a test for heir between two possible children, I can place any stipulation I want. If I win I want to be assured that neither I nor my children can be cursed with the seal no matter who sees it fitting and you will accept my marriage to Naruto-kun. Deal?"

"Well, you certainly have gained some brass, maybe you aren't completely worthless, but your skill is still less than perfect. Either way I accept your terms because if you lose you will be sealed like stated in the Hyuuga laws. Now you _boy_ I am also required to put you through any test I decide and you can request any stipulations like Hinata did."

"Really?" He asked as her wiggled his way out of Hinata's grip. "Just how far is this allowance allowed to supersede?" Hiashi saw his movement away from his daughter and got a smirk forming across his face.

"Well, it can supersede any other Hyuuga law, but I still have to accept the terms." Naruto showed off a huge smile, one that was sure to fool even Hinata into believing it.

"Alright, this is my stipulation. I can marry anyone I want and not be tied by any law of your clan," Hinata's face jumped in fear, sadness, and surprise knowing this is the only way out of her less than honest marriage. "and any future girlfriends or wives and their children cannot be touched by this clan in any way. Also when I start my ascension to the title of Hokage, your clan will not offer direct resistance. Is this satisfactory?" Hiashi was overjoyed that he wanted a way out of the clan marriage laws and was happy to oblige.

"So, you want to be able to break out of the marriage law you unknowingly entered with my daughter and have me, and the clan, not stand in your way of any relationships you have in the future and we aren't allowed to influence them or their children in any way. Also you don't want us to directly object to your becoming Hokage, but you'll allow it indirectly? Is that what I heard?"

"Definitely."

"I accept." Hinata had yet to say anything and stared at the blonde at her side in utter shock and unwilling acceptance of her rejection.

"Naruto-kun?" He turned to her with an emotionless face and saw her saddened by his request, but didn't show any sign of joking or even caring for her feelings.

"Like you were expecting me to take all the trickery you did to me when I have a way out? I never wanted to be forced into a marriage just like I'm sure you never wanted an arranged marriage yourself, and then I find out you left an important detail that made me your husband unknowingly. To top that off, you caused the ramen shortage that caused me to nearly loose control and possibly destroy this village. I can't allow myself to be in a marriage like that." Hinata was starting to tear up, but realized something, it was all to make him happy. She knew he never had any relationships and did what she could to help him since he wouldn't ever have one at the rate he was going. Really, the only selfish thing she did was make herself the person he would run to, but she knew that she would love him till the end, so it was all for his happiness.

"You know Naruto-kun, I just wanted to make you happy. Everything I did was so I could see to it that you were always loved." Hiashi didn't want any chance for going back on the challenge and interrupted them.

"Enough, I say we hold the battles right now. Now head to the dojo and I'll have your opponents meet you there." Hiashi ordered and ushered them out of his study. Naruto and Hinata walked down the hall at arms length not even saying a single word to each other and entered the dojo. After a few minutes of silently waiting, Hiashi entered with the council, all wearing a confident smile.

"The Hyuuga council accepted your terms as well and decided your opponents, you shall face each other." Hiashi was satisfied with the council's brilliant decision. If Hinata wins then Naruto looses and he can't marry her since he would be deemed unworthy and she will be end up being heir, and if Naruto wins, Hinata looses, meaning they won't be together and she won't be heir. It is a small price to pay, either way the two of them can't be married with the circumstances set up. Unfortunately Hinata saw this as well and knew that even if she pushed her limits on morality, she still couldn't get married to the one she loves. After this revelation she started crying.

"Father, Naruto-kun, if that is your wish, for me to not be married to someone I love woth all my heart, than so be it. I forfeit. I can't have you be in a marriage you don't want to be in, so you can now go marry anyone you want and I'll allow myself to have the seal. If I can't have your love, there is no use in trying anything anymore. I just wanted to give you everything I could Naruto-kun." She knelt down in front of her father with her forehead bared awaiting the seal.

"Very well, I always knew you were too weak to be heir." Hiashi started the series of hand signs but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hiashi! She is not weak, she just apathetic, she doesn't want other people to feel pain if she can take it upon herself. Now I request that you step away from my girl." All the members of the council snapped in the direction of the smirking blonde. "What, you guys too stupid? I choose her as my future wife, now you can't touch her or her children with that damn seal leaving her the only one in the main branch that is immune to the having the seal. Now what does that make her?" Hiashi looked at the blonde in awe that he thought of tricking everyone like that.

"That makes her the undeniable heir to the clan. Also now that you won your match we can't forbid your marriage to her and you already have fulfilled the required steps, so she is your wife now. You also get a free pass from us if you make it to Hokage. Well played." Hiashi took in a deep breath and let it out quickly from being duped. "We really should have expected a trick like this from the village's legendary prankster, but we were so caught up in the concept of you not wanting to marry her. I guess the clan is in need of a change." Hiashi stepped back from Hinata who still couldn't figure out what happened yet but she was brought back when she felt a hand touch her hand and hold onto it.

"Hinata, I'm sorry for tricking you like this, making you feel like I wanted nothing to do with you, but it was an easy way to ensure everything we wanted. Right now you are feeling what I did when you told me about the trickery you pulled, but I think I can help you. I didn't want to be married under the circumstances you ended up making, I wanted it my own way." Kneeling down in front of her, Naruto lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Hinata, I really didn't know what to think when you offered to help me, but it only took a few minutes until I figured out what I wanted, but then it made it even harder. I basically had to face a difficult decision to gave you my heart. Hinata, you are more than I could ever want and I love you. Will you still want to be married to me?" Hinata sat there for a few short seconds before throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him with everything she had.

"That was mean Naruto-kun." She cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but it had to be believable. Are you still willing to give me your heart?"

"No… You've always had it; it just took you much too long to see it. I realized I loved you years ago." Naruto stood up and surprised her when he picked her up and threw her giggling and protesting form over his shoulder.

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys around, but right now I'd like to get back to spending the day with my wife that you interrupted. Naruto headed out of the room with Hinata on his shoulder with a huge smile looking back at her father and waved happily to him. For the first time since Hinata's mother was alive, Hiashi lips curled up into a smile.

"Hiashi-sama, you must do something." Commanded an elder councilmen that didn't have an idea to rectify the situation.

"No, I don't. You accepted the stipulations and I will not go back on them. Besides, have you ever seen my daughter so happy? As a father I can't do anything after seeing that display of sheer joy in her eyes." Hinashi continued staring at the door where she disappeared out of with his smile still in full effect thinking about how she hid all her strength and just needed a single outcast to acknowledge her to bring it out. He was sure the clan was in good hands, and with someone like Hinata at Naruto's side, he just might make Hokage.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, can you put me down?" Hinata requested as they were now meandering towards the small house. 

"Nah, I'm good." He replied as he adjusted his grip and placed his hand firmly on her ass and continued down the path to their place.

"Naruto-kun…" She whined as he chuckled at her.

"Fine." Before she knew it, she was swung off his shoulder and into his arms, carrying her bridal style. "There, that better?"

"Yes, now I can watch you and if I want…" Hinata pulled her self up and kissed him quickly. "See how much better it is?" Smiling at her playfulness, Naruto stopped and set her feet on the ground.

"Well, I guess we have the rest of the day to ourselves. What would you like to do?"

"Nothing but lie around with you." She offered.

"That's a great plan." Taking her hand, they hurriedly entered the small house and Naruto flopped down on the couch while Hinata got some glasses and poured some lemonade that she made earlier.

"Here Naruto-kun." After handing over the glass, Hinata sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder.

"Thanks Hinata. I have something else to tell you. You know the part where you asked what I'd do when I got a clean bill of health." Seeing her get antsy at his pause, he smiled and took a drink just to make it last longer. "Well, that happened twenty days ago."

"What? Naruto-kun, you've been letting me think you needed sex when you didn't?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, more like I didn't know how exactly you felt about me and I didn't want to go back to how we were. I loved spending time with you and there is nothing like waking up to someone as beautiful as you sleeping on me."

"You actually thought someone would offer themselves to you and not care for you?" she asked in amazement.

"Well Anko kind of did, but she wanted money in return, so I was a little apprehensive about jumping to conclusions."

"Well, you should know now that I love you."

"I do now." Naruto gulped down the rest of the drink before lying back on the armrest of the couch. Hinata took another drink from her glass before setting it on the small table and scooted closer to her new husband. Seeing this, Naruto grabbed her waist and pulled her closer so he was now lying with her upper half on him and lower half between his legs sitting on the couch. Bringing his hands down over her stomach, he pulled the tank top up and off of her leaving her in the small tubetop.

"That's better, I like touching your skin." He rested his hands on her stomach again and closed his eyes, completely relaxed. Within moments Naruto was asleep with Hinata very close behind.

* * *

It was about eight at night when their pleasant nap was interrupted by a firm knock on the door waking them from their sleep. 

"I don't want to get up." Hinata quietly moaned, still half asleep.

"Then don't, the door is still unlocked."

"Am I too revealing?"

"Don't worry, even if you are, you're mine and no one can say otherwise." Another knock sounded out impatiently.

"It's open." Hinata called out.

"Hey Hinata, have you seen Naru… to? Well I guess that mystery is answered." Sakura commented while looking at how the two were sitting.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You're not trying to kill me again right?" Naruto wondered.

"Um, no, but when did this happen? You disappeared about 40 days ago and I haven't seen either of you aside from the meetings… Damn, that long ago?"

"Now that you answered all your own questions, what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well, Tsunade wanted me to tell you that you have a test tomorrow. I have no idea what type of test, so don't ask. Now Hinata, what are you wearing and how involved are you two?"

"Clothes and very much." She replied quickly while intertwining her fingers with Narutos on her stomach.

"And how much is very?" Sakura pried in her usual nosy fashion

"As much as you can; In the eyes of the Hyuuga, we are married." Hinata informed with a bright smile.

"Really? So you guys have… Whoa. How was it?" Both Naruto and Hinata blushed from the question posed making Sakura laugh hard. "You guys are perfect for each other, almost like you were two halves of one, it is just too perfect. Well I'm out, remember Naruto, tomorrow 7am at training ground 5 and you know how she is with people that are late."

"Gotcha, I'll be there." Sakura gave them a sly smile on her way out the door as she thought about what they have done in that house.

"Well than Naruto-kun, what would you like for supper?" Hinata asked while tilting her head back to look at him.

"Hmm, you look good." He commented as he gave her an awkward kiss.

"So do you, but I was meaning food since I'll never have enough of you."

"How about we go out? We haven't been away from this house for more than the morning mission meetings."

"Sounds good, but I have a craving for something."

"Sweet rolls?" Seeing a huge sweet smile he knew that was the answer. "Well, I guess you'll need your shirt back then."

They managed to have a wonderful dinner at a local restaurant without running into anyone they knew, which made it easier on them. After picking up a few of Hinata's craved rolls, they headed back to their little home eating them along the way. There was not a time Hinata felt more perfect than that moment. She was smiling and giggling with a sweet roll in one hand and the hand of her lover in the other, life was looking good. They entered the small house still laughing from the stories of missions, that got strange, along the way before kissing each other deeply.

"Well, I'm beat Hinata, lets go to bed."

"I'd like that, I've been tired all day."

"Maybe that was from all the bouncing around this morning." He teased.

"That's still kind of embarrassing to talk about, even with the person I did it with."

"I believe you'll get over it, not let's go to bed, but you have too many clothes on." Hinata finally nestled her naked body up against Naruto's bare chest and pulled the light sheet over the both of them.

"Love you Naruto-kun."

"Love you too Hinata, sleep well gorgeous." Naruto fell asleep happily with the feeling of Hinata's soft breasts pressed against his skin and the calming sound of her rhythmic breaths.

* * *

(61 Days without ramen) 

"Hey sweetie, it is time to wake up." Naruto coaxed in a gentle voice while running his hand down her bare arm.

"Mmm, do me some more Kiba-kun; you always know how to touch me."

"What?! Naruto screamed in disgust. All he got in reply was stifled giggles from the girl in his arms. "Alright Hinata, that wasn't nice. I think you have been around me for a little too long. So how long have you been awake?" Hinata stretched her arm out before rolling on top of him giving him a close up look at her chest before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Only about ten minutes. How did you sleep love?"

"Great, like every other night I'm with you. Now about that prank of yours, you should be dealt with." Hinata screamed out playfully as she was thrown off of him and found herself looking up at Naruto as he straddled her thighs and pinned her wrists next to her head. He looked down at her smiling face and watched as her bare chest moved with her labored breathing.

"Now what are you going to do to me Naruto-kun?" She asked flirtatiously as she was helpless under him.

"I was thinking…" He then looked at the clock and saw it read 6:45. "Ah shit, I'll have to take a rain check." Leaning down he gave her a kiss and let her arms go. Slowly he removed himself from on top of her and picked out some black shorts and an orange t-shirt and threw them on before looking back to the bed where Hinata was now lying on her stomach watching him dress, still completely uncovered.

"Naruto-kun…"

"I know, I'd love to stay, but baa-chan will kill me if I'm late. I'll see you at the meeting." He started walking for the door, but quickly stopped and ran back to Hinata for another kiss before taking off out the front door for his test.

* * *

Naruto ran at his best sped through the waking village. Finally after the rush, he arrived at the training ground, like requested, with only a minute to spare. He was surprised to find Tsunade standing there with a group of three Anbu at her sides smiling evilly at him. 

"Uh, hey baa-chan." He greeted with reluctance.

"Hello Naruto, you just barely made it. Was there a hold up?"

"Well you could say that. It was a very attractive persuasion that I had to overcome." Tsunade smiled at him knowingly while he seemed a bit embarrassed about it.

"Well then, it is time for your test Naruto, the whole village has been training nonstop over the slow mission break and we need to reevaluate. Begin." He stood there with an unsure look at what type of test it was, but that was cut short when the three Anbu jumped into action. Seeing them all bear down on him was surprising and he had to maneuver quicker than usual and didn't even have time for a proper warm up to reach those speeds.

The Anbu members were clearly not impressed as they found it was much too easy to lay a punch or kick on him during their fight, but never noticed how the attacks had less force behind it than usual due to his certain movements. Tsunade was smirking on the sidelines watching how the small war was panning out. About another 10 minutes passed and Tsunade was tired of seeing Naruto take damage but have it not faze him in the least. After removing her loose fitting jacket, she stretched out a few of her muscles and jumped into the fray with a massive fist. With a back flip, Naruto avoided the punch as it completely wasted the ground sending pieces of it into the air.

"Enough warming up Naruto! Time to kick it up. Anbu, ninjutsu is allowed." Naruto heard some chuckles from the team as they regrouped a bit and took off in a frontal attack.

"Well then, I guess it is time to quit holding back." As the three Anbu charged at him in a standard delta pattern, they were suddenly aware of Naruto's sudden speed increase. Using the lead fighter as a spring board for his hands, Naruto leaped over him and caught the other two by surprise with a foot for each of them. Vaulting of the ground with his right hand, Naruto righted himself and twisted around to face them while skidding to a stop.

"Not forgetting about me have you?" Tsunade called out with a glowing fist headed for his face.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly. Tsunade was prepared to halt her attack when Naruto's eyes flashed red and her fist was halted by a huge red hand of pure chakra. He then pushed his hand through the chakra, gripping her wrist and yanking her forward to increase the force of his incoming punch that was emitting red tendrils of chakra. Tsunade was actually feeling a bit worried at his ruthless attacks while she grabbed his wrist with her other hand. By this time the Anbu were in mid throw with a series of well aimed kunai and shuriken just to see them get deflected by the arrival of three tails of chakra.

Naruto felt the movement of his chakra and brought his feet up quickly and rammed both of them into Tsunade's gut effectively pushing the air out of her lungs and ripping away from her grip while propelling him towards the other three opponents. After landing on the ground Naruto heaved a huge amount of effort into his legs causing his feet to dig into the ground before he was propel at unimaginable speeds towards one of the Anbu that just finished the signs for a jutsu.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.( Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" The obviously male voice rang out as he exhaled a massive fireball towards the oncoming ninja. He stepped back in shock as Naruto was seen running out the other side of the flame effectively hiding the fact that he used a clone to run into the ball of fire, a replacement to get out of the way, and yet another replacement mere moments after with the singed log making it appear as though he ran through the ball of fire with his chakra protecting from the burns. Feeling helpless from his surprise, the Anbu had no counter for the bright blue ball of chakra headed right for him.

"Rasengan!" The chakra sphere was within inches on his face when Naruto snapped his hand shut crushing the sphere. "You died, don't get up." He took his hand that was now in a fist and rammed it into the Anbu's face sending him scraping across the ground. Naruto seemed off balance to anyone watching and fell forward, but a kunai appeared right where his shoulder would have been after a, clearly female, Anbu appeared from a well used shushin.

"How did he…?" She asked the air as she found a foot smashing against the back of her head sending her right next to the other fallen ninja. Knowing there was only one Anbu remaining and Tsunade, Naruto decided it was best to take out the other Anbu first and immediately went after him. What Naruto saw was the guy just finishing a set of familiar hand signs.

"Yamato-sensei! That's not fair!" Naruto screamed out knowing what was coming and that it always left him completely drained.

"An all out fight never is, Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu." Naruto felt his extra chakra being sucked away from his body from the arrival of wooden pillars he was more than familiar with. Losing his extra speed, Tsunade landed a hard punch to his stomach, luckily for him there wasn't a lot of chakra behind it and it just knocked the wind out of him and forced him to take a knee in front of them. Tsunade smirked and used her foot to push him over into the dirt where he stayed to catch his breath and recover a bit with his battered body.

"Well Yamato?" Tsunade asked as she started walking away from the downed blonde and picked up her jacket along the way.

"He handled a Hokage, an Anbu captain, and two more Anbu members without dying and even managed to knock out one and basically kill the other. He is definitely ready for the next step in his career. If he keeps up this progress, you'll be giving him your job before he's 25."

"Good, I don't think I could take too many more years of paperwork." They took a few more steps before she turned back to the training grounds. "You're going to be late for your meeting if you lie around all day Naruto."

"AH, bite me!" She heard him groan.

"I believe that belongs to someone with dark hair." She replied and could only laugh at him groaning out a few more curses towards her. Yamato soon went his own way, knowing the rest of his team would wake up on their own since they weren't harmed too much in the fight, and Tsunade headed straight for the mission office for the Konoha 11's usual meeting.

* * *

All but one of the usual group were gathered in the mission office awaiting Tsunade and Hinata wasn't the calmest person in the room seeing that Naruto wasn't there. Finally the door opened revealing Tsunade with her jacket flung over one shoulder with dirt and grime still all over her showing she was in one hell of a fight. Tsunade sat down like nothing was wrong just as Sakura made her loud voice known. 

"What happened to you?" she demanded as the door opened again revealing a worse off blonde as he stumbled into the room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but I ran across this crazy saké drinking old lady that was secretly head of a shadow organization and wanted to bring me into their group by kicking my ass." After saying that, he was to about the center of the room before falling forward, still exhausted from the fight. Before he hit the ground he was engulfed in the arms of a worried Hinata.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" She asked with concern in her voice, and surprising the entire room, minus Sakura, Tsunade, and Neji with the absence of a stutter and the lack of a huge blush and possible fainting by being so close to him.

"Yeah, I just need some rest." He assured as he looked up at her face from where his head was resting in her lap and took her hand in his.

"Ok, one, what the hell was he talking about and two, what the hell is going on with you Hinata?" Ino demanded.

"Well I'll answer the first one." Tsunade started. "I just put him through a test to verify his ability. We will now be one person short in our meetings because Naruto is now the fourth member of Yamato's Anbu team."

"And Naruto-kun and I are together, permanently." Hinata spoke while not looking away from caring for her blonde.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked since he hasn't seen any of their relationship.

"It means that Hiashi brought in an approval for marriage between them. All they need to do is sign the papers and it will be official." Tsunade clarified for them.

"Um, Tsunade-sama, could I see those papers?" Hinata asked while blushing a bit.

"After the meeting they are all yours. Now help Naruto into a chair so he isn't lying on the floor." Hinata nodded and watched closely as he slowly made it to the chair and sat down before helping Hinata into his lap sideways.

"Well not exactly what I was thinking, but it's better. Now then, since Naruto is leaving the group, Sakura will be taking over Shizune's job helping with my paperwork and working down at the hospital every other week alternating with her, so your team is disbanded, and Naruto, remember that when you are on duty you will now have to wear the mask and can't tell anyone your actual name, so even if you are on a mission with Hinata, she shouldn't know who you are."

"Yeah, but she will. I could just stand there and she'd know it was me, especially with the Byakugan."

"True, but that was just for illustration. Well, by the look of things we'll be getting back into usual mission schedule in a month, so make sure to get all your training finished by then. Now then, aside form the usual two, you are dismissed." Once everyone left, Tsunade dug out the papers from her desk and set it in front of her and placed a pen on the paper. Hinata got up off Naruto's lap and walked up to the desk, with Naruto following, and signed her name on the paper and handed the pen to Naruto who did the same.

"Well congratulations, you two are officially married. It was about time you figured it out Naruto."

"Yeah, well I believe there was no way I was getting away with not noticing her. She actually has quite the mind for underhanded planning. One way or another she was going to make sure she was married to me."

"How do you figure?" Tsunade asked, since she didn't know of any on this but had some suspicions.

"She orchestrated the entire ramen shortage, but didn't know the Kyuubi adjusted things."

"Well I did think she was planning something, but that is actually more involved than I thought she was planning. How did you pay for all of it?"

"I um, I have been saving mission money since we were genin just for a plan to come to me to get Naruto-kun to actually see me. When I learned about the ramen I put a new plan into action."

"I guess it all worked out in the end, but don't try messing with the economy again, it can cause some problems." Tsunade told her seriously, but still had a kind smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to keep a very close eye on her in the future." Naruto assured with a huge grin.

"Alright you two, get out of here."

Naruto and Hinata were now officially married and couldn't be happier with how their lives are shaping up. They spent many hours together and were nearly inseparable throughout the days as they finished unpacking the last of Naruto's things into the small Hyuuga guest house which was now given to the couple until they were ready to make the transition into the Hyuuga manor.

* * *

More days passed bringing the total to 78 days Naruto has gone without ramen. He still has yet to touch the cup ramen Hinata bought out because he didn't want to loose his attraction to his new wife, even though Tsunade assured him it wasn't likely to affect him now that he wasn't living off of it and could have it from time to time like normal people. Today the long streak was going to be lifted since Ichiraku's was about to be reopened with the arrival of Teuchi and his daughter Ayame back into the village. Of course Naruto was waiting at the gates to greet his longtime friends back into the village, but this time he hand a cute dark haired girl hanging off his arm wearing a simple silver wedding band on her finger that blends in with her usual outfit. 

"Welcome back old man!" Naruto shouted in his usual fashion which brought a smile to the traveler's faces.

"Well if it isn't our number one customer."

"And Hinata-chan." Ayame piped up. "Say Hinata-chan, did you actually get through to him?" She asked after seeing her holding onto his arm.

"Yes I did, and I have to say that there was a lot of stuff that happened while you guys were gone, lots of stuff."

"I take it getting rid of the stutter was one of them? And what is another?" Hinata smiled with a light blush and waved her fingers in the air showing off the small band on her finger.

"I got married." Ayame let out a screech and ran up to the girl, giving her a big hug.

"Congratulations Hinata, I know you have been dreaming of this for years, but why so soon?"

"That's easy! Somewhere between being without ramen for many days and a Hyuuga law, it was shortened a great deal, but we love each other and I know Hinata will never love anyone else since she waited over six years for me when she could have found someone else, and that is good enough for me to never leave her."

"Well then, I say we cook you guys up some ramen all you can eat as soon as possible." Teuchi announced with a triumphant smile.

"Nah, no real hurry, besides ramen isn't good for you in large doses, I had to figure that out the hard way, so I probably will only be stopping by every other week for a couple bowls." Naruto watched as Teuchi's kind smile burst into an overwhelmingly astonished face.

"What!? You, avoiding free ramen!? It is unnatural! It's the end of the world! The sky is falling!!" He took off running into the village leaving a trail of dust in his wake before Ayame kindly nodded to the two and took off after her father to make sure he was alright.

"Well Naruto-kun, soon the village will be back to normal." Hinata mentioned as she pulled him down the street.

"Nope, I won't let it go back; I'm going to keep on loving you so the village will always and forever be changed."

"You know, I think that ramen made you stupider as well as blind; that was actually very thoughtful."

"Well, I'm always full of surprises." Hand in hand Naruto and Hinata walked back into the village with the biggest grins on their faces from being with the one they love.

And so this ends the tale of the 'Ramen Gone Astray' and the ramen shortage that started from one woman's determination to show the man she loved from afar her affection for him. It may not have gone exactly as she planned, but the result was the same. Who really knows what the future holds for the newlywed couple, but maybe sometime in the future we will find out about the adventures they are sure to have.

"My best customer! NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

(Ending Notes) 

Well, that is all my loyal readers. Remember if you want a sequel to this story, give me some ideas. I just need something simple and fun that goes with this story to continue some more. Well, thank you all for reviewing and keep an eye out for my next story. It is currently untitled and is looking to be very huge, but I will make sure not to hurry through it and allow it to suffer. With that said...Later


End file.
